


A Month to Remember

by TheGrumpyStargazer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, AtLA AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Blutara - Freeform, College AU, Drabble Fic, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Teacher AU, official zutara month, see prologue for breakdown of T/M ratings per chapter, some smut, tags to change as I go through prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyStargazer/pseuds/TheGrumpyStargazer
Summary: This is my first time participating in Zutara month as a creator. There's no overarching plot for all of the prompts but there are 4 plot lines that carry over multiple prompts and are noted. There will be a mix of modern, atla and fantasy settings as well as T-M ratings. As typical for drabbles, minimum of 100 words per prompt but I'm shooting for 500+.





	1. Intro

In case you haven't seen the prompt list on Tumblr, here are the prompts for 2016/2017 Zutara month. The use of [ ] brackets show prompts that are part of the same plot/setting. Please note that some chapters are M but most are T. I might come back and add word lengths if that's something people want. 

Dec 30 - Jan 28 

 **[** Mistletoe - T   
Eve - T   
A new year - T **]**  
Fireplace - M   
Distance - T   
Snowflakes - T   
Unexpected visits - T   
Spice - T/M   
**[** Ethereal - T   
Bows - M **]**  
Partners - T   
**[** Snowed in - T   
Silent night - T   
Beauty and the beast - T   
Oceans - T   
Departure - T   
Family - T   
Enchantment - T   
Gifts - T **]**  
Electric love - T   
Holiday - M  
Warmth - T   
Colors - M   
**[** Home - T   
Northern lights - T **]**  
Sacrifice - T   
Youth - T   
Intertwined - M   
Red - T   
Pillow talk - T


	2. Mistletoe - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern/teacher au

It seemed that everyone was in the Christmas spirit. There were lively tunes playing on all the radio channels, sparkly garland was draped on everything and all the students were wearing variations of red and green. Again, everyone was in the mood, except Zuko. 

Christmas was a hard time for him as so many bad things happened around the holidays. His uncle was arrested during a holiday meal when he was a preteen. He got the scar on his face a few years after that. But the event that hit the hardest was his mother's death the day after Christmas when he was only 10. So it was easy to see why Zuko wasn't enjoying the cookies his students brought him or the themed craft projects the younger students made. 

As the high school math teacher, he didn't have to include any part of the holiday season and that suited him just fine. 

The music teacher on the other hand, well she seemed to revel in the season. She would came in to school with a different winter or Christmas themed item every day and hardly repeated. It both annoyed him and captivated him. Miss Katara was the one teacher that he couldn't get off his mind. 

It wasn't that she was one of the few teachers his age, since there were a few others in their early 30s. Miss Katara always had a smile on her face and was eager to help anyone and everyone. They took lunch at the same period and would eat together but Zuko had a bad habit of messing up his words whenever he tried to engage her in non-school related topics. 

He had just set his lunch on their table when he realized he hadn't seen her all morning and wondered what accessory or seasonal themed outfit she would wear today. It was the last week before break so sometimes she went overboard.  

And as if she came into the room at just his thought, she was there. 

She wore red and green colorblock apparel but it wasn't until she was at their table that he noticed she had a headband on with what looked like a live piece of greenery attached. 

"What's on your headband?" He couldn't keep for asking, not even bothering to say hello first. 

Katara gave a chuckle at his bluntness, "It's mistletoe. I saw it at the flower shop yesterday and had to wear it." 

Zuko was definitely a teacher that respected everyone's space but he couldn't help but think of kissing Katara in that moment. 

Little did he know that Katara wore the mistletoe in the hopes that he would. If the mistletoe didn't force him to make a move, well she would just have to make the move for him. 

TBC tomorrow 


	3. Eve - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous prompt, Mistletoe, a few days later.

Katara didn't know why she was nervous. _She_ was the one who asked Zuko out because heaven knows when he was going to ask her. And it wasn't even the day of the date but night before, the eve if you will.  

She was trying to relax in her bathtub, she even used one of her bath bombs to make her skin super soft and moisturized. Dry air was probably the one thing she hated about winter but at least it was an easily solved problem. Plus, it was a precaution in case Zuko got a little friendly with her she wanted her skin to be silky. She'd be happy if he held her hand, none the less maybe touching her arm or leg.

And all she could think about was Zuko getting scared and not showing up. 

It wasn't that she didn't think he didn't like her, his actions made it obvious but he was sometimes oblivious. Zuko was like a skittish animal. Even when they know they are in a safe environment, one noise can set them running away. So she had to approach him slowly. 

When offered a different lunch period, she kept the one that she had because she was able to eat with Zuko. When he would blush at a verbal faux pas he had just made she would casually switch the subject to make him more comfortable. It wasn’t one-sided efforts though. Zuko had a knack for subconsciously making her day better by tying in casual math jokes or asking about what music she was excited about. This last March she almost baked him a pie for National Pi Day, but figured that would be a little weird for their relationship as it hadn't even started, it was all in her mind so far. 

As she sank into the sweet smelling water she hoped that things would be different in a few months and that she could bake him that pie finally. 

Tomorrow would tell her everything.  

Since they had the week off between Christmas and New Years, Katara suggested a lunch date a few days after Christmas. From the little she did know about Zuko, she knew that he wasn't close with his family and so she wanted to brighten up his week off. She couldn't have known that a date two days after the anniversary of his mother's death was exactly was Zuko needed to distract himself. 

After settling her nerves, Katara gave a small smile to herself. It was possible that she hadn't had this many emotions running through her on the eve of something since the Christmas Eves of her childhood. She wondered what Zuko was thinking about. 

Zuko was actually not thinking about tomorrow. He was still caught up on the last school day before break when Katara slipped into his classroom and asked him point blank on a date. Since all teachers had each other's numbers, when he simply replied "yes" she said she would just text him information later then, gave a smile, and popped back into the hallway. Zuko looked at the time on his phone, realizing it was just after midnight. Well, it was officially _later_. 

TBC tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised this has kudos?? But I'm so happy it does. :) Stay tune for the conclusion of the teacher AU.


	4. A New Year – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous prompt, Eve, a few days later. This is the end of this mini plot.

Zuko felt beyond uncomfortable. Social events were never his forte and an event that also included family members was past his comfort levels. Katara had convinced him that since they should hang out as much as possible before school started up again that he should come to her brother's New Year's Eve party. And because he was still in a dream world that he was even on a date with her, he had said yes. 

He had also begun to realize that he would say yes to her about anything. Especially if it made her smile like she had during their lunch. They had gone to a café that served soup in bread bowls. The atmosphere was light and allowed them to talk easily. To anyone walking by they could have looked like 2 friends having lunch, until they saw the couple's devoted eye contact that is. 

It was different at the party. He had a holiday themed drink in his hand that Katara gave him before saying hi to her friends that had just walked in through the door, leaving Zuko to mingle by himself. Which is to say leaving Zuko to stand off to the side by himself near a window he could look out as a distraction. 

Zuko wasn't alone for long though before Katara's brother walked up to him and squared him up. 

"So, you...and...my sister." His face didn't give away any emotions, it was like stone. 

Zuko couldn't tell where he was going, "yes, what about us?" 

"Do you have a label or anything? I'm trying to figure out how best to harass you." 

The comment almost made Zuko choke on his drink. "Um, I guess you could say we're dating. If that makes it easier for you." 

"Oh buddy, every word you say makes it easier! How long have you been crushing on my little sister?" Sokka smiled as Zuko started to sputter a response. "Was it love at first sight? Isn't it just adorable when she gets embarrassed she-" 

"Ok Sokka, enough being mean to Zuko." Katara came to Zuko's rescue and slipped her arm around his. 

"You're no fun sis. I hardly know anything about the guy, I need to do my brotherly duty here." 

A wisp of jealousy went through him as he watched the siblings interact. He could never be that cordial with his sister, she hated him too much for starters. But these two obviously cared about each other. 

"And now that you have, go save Suki from carrying that platter." Katara said while literally shooing him away. "Sorry, I thought he was still in the kitchen." Zuko didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. "Soo...you said we're dating?" 

Zuko saw the smirk on her face to know she was being light hearted, but he still became flushed and nervous. "Well, technically, we are two people who are going on dates, so I just, that is it seemed logical, that we-"  

Katara placed her hand over his, "Zuko, don't worry. I actually was hoping we could start the new year with maybe a slightly different title. I enjoy your company a lot, and I really like you Zuko, you have to know that. Would it be silly if I wanted to call you my boyfriend?" 

He swallowed hard, then realized that this was in fact happening and stood his ground. "Yes, I know this sounds like something that our students do, but I like knowing where we are. And...I'd like to start the new year with you. As my girlfriend." 

"Good, I was afraid you weren't enjoying yourself tonight but I really wanted you here so we could share this night together." Her smile was radiant. More so than all of the holiday decorations in the room and more than the fireworks going off inside of him. 

Zuko gave her a small smile that he typically kept hidden and threaded his fingers with hers. "If you're happy then I'm happy." 

The night went by better as Katara stayed near Zuko and he was happy because he kept her hand in his. He hadn't had a girlfriend in many many years and it made him giddy. It also might have been the alcohol. The holiday drink _was_ potent.  

And suddenly the room was counting down the clock til midnight. His drink was missing from his hand so when the clocks starting chiming, it seemed like second nature for Zuko to slip one hand through her wavy hair to cup the back of her head. He didn't have to move too much as Katara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. 

The new year was going to be full of surprises, that was for sure, and they were both ready to start it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends it for this plotline. I really love the idea of Zuko as a math teacher with dry nerdy humor. Hope you enjoyed a glimpse into their lives. Tomorrow will be a standalone M-rated drabble in the ATLA universe.


	5. Fireplace – M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a standalone prompt with an M rating for smut.

Throughout the past year as she lived in there, Katara kept thinking it was weird that the Fire Nation Palace had fireplaces in some of the bedrooms. It hardly got cold enough to need them it seemed. That is until winter came and with it surprisingly cold nights. 

It was on one of those chilly nights that Katara had wrapped herself in a Water Tribe blanket Gran Gran had made as a wedding present for them. When they had received it the past summer, she thought it would be for decoration only. Yet Zuko walked in to their room to see his wife curled up with a scroll and a tea set, wrapped in the blues and greys. 

"I thought I would never see the day when my water bender was cold in the Fire Nation," he said as he made his way to her. "Do you want me to light the fire now?" 

"Yes please," she said while hardly looking up from her scroll. 

Zuko walked over to the fireplace. The palace staff had stacked the firewood inside so that it was ready and all he had to do was ignite two slow burn starters. Without the starters he would have had to stay and ensure the flame took to the wood. 

"Do you need me to warm up your tea?" 

Without looking up, Katara mumbled, "you could warm _me_ up," not even realizing that she spoke. Taking that as an invitation, he slid down to her nest amongst the pillows and started to peel back the blanket. He had her attention the moment he put his hand on the scroll to set it down. "What are you doing?" 

"You said I could warm you up, so here I am, trying to warm you up." Zuko wished he had a sexy smirk he could flash her, but that was never one of his traits. He settled for giving her a look filled with want and desire and _heat_. Her mouth opened to form an O but her grip loosened, letting him take the scroll to set off to the side. 

Suddenly, Katara got ahold of herself and came out of her blanket cocoon to wrap her arms around  him, "and just how were you going to do that?" 

His lips found her neck before he spoke up, "well let me worry about your skin first, it's cold _all over_ and that needs to change." He went back to kissing and lightly nipping on her skin, trailing down her neck until he hit the cloth of her robe. 

A shrug of her shoulders and a dip of her body and Katara was laying with her chest bare, the firelight dancing on her skin. Zuko thought the same line every time he saw her, but it was true none the less; she was more beautiful than anything else he had ever seen. 

He let his kisses follow the firelight as it caressed her curves. Zuko couldn’t get enough of his wife. And Katara was more than happy to let him have his fun. Just like how the fire ebbed and flowed, so too did Zuko's mouth. He would suck on tender skin and then playfully nip on it, making her flush red. He loved kissing the skin on the side of her breast, teasing her, but then he’d want the nipple himself and he would let his lips move back. Soon enough, Katara couldn't handle the attention – she needed more. 

As if possessed by the fire, Katara overtook Zuko so that she was completely in the firelight as she sat on his hips. In seconds, any pieces of clothing still on their bodies were laying on the floor. Katara was impatient and lined Zuko up herself. Zuko thought she danced like a flame on top of him. Now that his hands weren't supporting his body, he let them trail along her breasts, massaging and pinching her until small gasps escaped her lips. Her eyes were closed in her passion. 

"More," she whispered. 

"More of what?" 

"Fire, I don't believe I'm warm yet," she opened one eye to give him a smirk. 

If Zuko was a man that growled, he would have, but he kept silent as he sat up, eyes piercing into her soul. Katara was still in his lap and he was still inside her. "Oh my darling, I'll warm you up." His kiss was passionate and she felt it all the way down to where they were connected. They shifted around until it was possible to make love while they were both sitting up. Katara's hands were deep into Zuko's hair and Zuko had one hand playing with her bud and the other on her breast. They found their rhythm quickly. 

When the peak of their pleasures hit both of them, it wasn't surprising that the fire gave a wave in response, stemming from Zuko's connection to the element. 

"And what are your thoughts on fireplaces in the Fire Nation now?" Zuko asked as they cuddled in the blanket by the now low fire. 

She adjusted herself to look him in the eye, "Oh they're quite lovely. They make the cool nights very enjoyable." 


	6. Distance - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had a short 200 word thing that I wasn't really happy about, but then I woke up this morning with this idea and I'm MUCH happier with it. It's still ATLA universe but it kind of turned into an anti-Mai chapter.

Lately, Katara was wishing for the days of their youth, when they thought they knew everything. Aang was the Avatar, she needed a waterbending master, and Zuko was the enemy. Simple. 

But look at things now. 

Aang did save the world (with the help of everyone else), she did find a master and became one as well, and Zuko...wasn't the enemy.  

Yet right then in the Palace greeting room, with 50 other people milling between them, Katara couldn't help but think that she knew more about the angry teenager than she did about the 30 year old Fire Lord she was looking at.  

She had thought they loved each other when she decided to marry Zuko. They didn't _really_ know each other, but they agreed they thought they could make it work. They had a _spark._  

It was as if the deck was stacked against them. First it was that even married they were forced to sleep in different rooms due to tradition and appeasing the Court. Then families close with Mai became difficult in response to her being snubbed by Zuko. And now, 10 years after their childless marriage, their thrones were moved to opposite sides of the hall and this stupid meeting was being held. The distance between them was stifling. It was as if there was a canyon diving the room, but it was filled with people who didn't really see her. 

Katara realized that their marriage had fallen apart somehow. 

When even was the last time she had gone to his bed? More than a year ago? 

When was the last time they had lunch by the turtleduck pond? Too far ago to even remember. 

But the latest question as she blocked off her surroundings, was if it was too late. The reason for the throne movement and the meeting that day was to see if Zuko needed to take a second wife to secure an heir. 

It wasn’t something that she wanted to think about, but even when they were trying for a child she couldn’t conceive. By involving another woman they could figure out who in their marriage was the problem. 

“Yes, we coupled last month,” she could barely hear Zuko’s words from across the room, but that didn’t stop her from being shocked that he would mention when they had coupled, none the less lie about it. 

“And still she is childless. Mai is healthy and wants to be your second wife. You should-” 

“I would like to hear that coming from Mai's mouth instead of her father’s.” This time, Zuko's voice was louder and she had no trouble hearing him. 

Katara wondered where the strong girl she used to be went, why did she not speak up, why did she let them treat her like this? When had they both lost the spark that was so much apart of them? 

She stood up, but no one noticed. "Stop this nonsense." She had almost everyone's attention then, and importantly her husband's. "You will give us another year. If I'm not with child by then, I'll step down from being Fire Lady." 

The room burst into conversation, no one happy about what she had said. She caught snips saying she should step down now and others saying if it hasn't happened in 13 years then it won't in 1. But she ignored them. Zuko's face, even from the other side of the room, read hurt and a bit of betrayal. Truthfully, she just wanted to _talk_  again with Zuko. She wanted to see if they could repair the distance that had come between them. 

"Clear the room, we'll pick up the topic in a minute," Zuko's voice was firm, his eyes still locked on Katara's. He didn't sound angry, in fact he was emotionless. The crowd grumbled but left quickly as tension filled the air and they didn't want to stick around. The space between them seemed as wide as an ocean, and just as silent and desolate. Katara sat back on her throne, waiting to see what he would do. "Why would you say that? That you'd just _give up_ the throne? That you'd give up _me_?" 

"If it was what was right for this nation then I would do it," Katara said calmly, if a little cool. 

Zuko's face broke, clearly as if he was next to her, "What about _us_? How can you even think about leaving us?" 

"What about lying to our court? _We coupled last month._  Zuko, why did you lie?" 

His face, still angry, tilted in confusion. "But we did. I wasn't lying." He made to move like he was getting up but he stayed seated on his own throne. 

Katara's voice was sad as she spoke, "No we didn't Zuko. It's been months. I haven't even bothered tracking my cycles because I know I don't need to check to see if I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked with emotion, "but that is not to say I want it like that."  

Not waiting another second, Zuko stood up and walked the long hallway to her. His footsteps resounded in the empty room but with every step he made, it didn't feel like he was any closer to her. He stopped when he was still a few paces away from her. "What do you mean it's been months? You visited me on the night of the winter solstice." 

"Oh Zuko, it's already past the fall equinox." Katara's words shook Zuko visibly. "I don't know what happened. One day we were young and upset we couldn't stay in the same room and the next day we woke up satisfied with the arangement. But I wasn't really satisfied." Her eyes were watering but she didn't let the tears fall because she knew she'd be a mess. 

Zuko took a step forward but then stumbled down to sit on the floor, facing her. "Did I really let us become that?" His voice made Katara physically hurt, she could feel her heart squeezing in her chest. 

She gave a sad smile, "It wasn't just you. I let it happen too." Knowing she had to show him that she still wanted to try, she slid out of her chair onto the floor in front of him, their knees almost touching. "But maybe it's not too late." 

Finally, _finally,_  they touched. Zuko placed his warm hands gently over hers as they rested on her thighs. "It's not too late. But why give the court the option of letting you step down? Let's just...try harder, at everything! Let's show the nation our love again. Let's have your brother and Suki over and all of the kids, just so we could know what the palace sounds like with children running around." Zuko smiled with Katara this time, the sadness was still in the air but it was better, like the sun breaking through the storm. He sat up to press his forehead to hers, his eyes close but Katara tried to keep hers open. "Just don't let them make me marry Mai." 

"It's been hurting me so much to think about that happening. But what if one of us can't make children? There needs to be an heir." 

"I-then-well," he tried to form a sentence but nothing came out. He took a deep breath, kissed her forehead, and said, "Then we'll figure that out when it comes to that. In the meantime, we need to push off the court. After that, would you like to take dinner in my room?" 

Kissing the scarred side of his mouth, "I think that's a very good start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of analogies, let me know if it was overkill or if it helped set the mood on this drabble. Tomorrow we jump to a different ATLA au, not affiliated to the past of this au. I kind of want to expand on this sometime, I got really attached to them.


	7. Snowflakes – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modified ATLA au where Zuko has never seen snow before but a war still happened, just use willing suspension of disbelief and go with the flow :)

"What do you mean it doesn't snow even on your highest mountain, it has too, it's so tall!" Katara, for all of her worldly travels, still had a hard time when others told her it didn’t snow anywhere where they lived. 

Katara and Zuko were sitting in Gran Gran's hut in the Southern Water Tribe and had just been told that it would start snowing in the village any minute. Zuko had remarked that he had never seen snow and now Katara was eager to have fun in the snow with him. While they didn't have a label, as things like that had less meaning after the war, they enjoyed their time together. 

Like traveling on a boat for days with each other to see her family. Or taking walks in the evening by themselves. And staying in the same hut, under the watchful eye of Gran Gran of course, but it allowed more time to cuddle by a fire. They had become the greatest of allies and friends which turned into something _more_. An undefined more though. 

Zuko scoffed, "Yes but the sun is always out, any snow would melt right away. Why are you so excited? What all is there to do in the snow?" 

"Well at first, when it's just falling, it's so much fun to just stand in it and look up. Unlike rain, you can see every flake as it falls down with your eyes open. And it's so silent once there's snow on the ground, like it absorbs everything. _Then_ when there's a lot of it, you can play in it. Go sledding, have a snowball fight, just roll around in it." Katara's smile and joy seemed a million times warmer than playing in the cold. But if it would make her happy then he would gladly brave the elements. 

As they were sipping on a warm broth, Sokka peeked his head in to say it had started snowing. 

Katara jumped up from the pillows and grabbed Zuko's hands to pull him up and out. It hadn't even started accumulating on the ground, but falling from the sky were big wet snowflakes. When they were in the middle of an open area, Katara took both of his hands so they were facing each other. 

"Now Zuko, tell me what you feel when you look up." 

And so Zuko looked up, and even though he was cold because Katara hadn't given him time to put on a jacket, he was left breathless. It was like the stars had decided to slowly fall to earth, their light muted, but still graceful. He couldn’t think of a vision quite like this one. He tried to focus on one flake, to watch it's journey down, but he kept getting distracted by another and another until his eyes became unfocused. 

Typically, Katara would watch the snow too, but this time, she watched the look of wonder that passed over Zuko's face. He looked so young. Of course Zuko _was_ young at 20, but sometimes his face would show all of his stress. War did that to both of them. But right here and now, this was the Zuko she would remember. Zuko hadn't said anything about her coming back to the Fire Nation with him after his trip, and she didn't want to assume anything so it might be a while before she saw him again. 

But all of her worries went away when he tilted his head down and looked her in the eye to say, "May I kiss you?" 

Not letting him get another word in, Katara leaned up to kiss him for the first time. When Zuko opened his eyes again, her face was speckled with snowflakes. They were in her hair but most importantly, they were on her eyelashes, and he thought right then that she was it for him. He just had to find a way to say it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we jump to a modern college AU that's pretty fun.


	8. Unexpected Visits – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun college/tea shop au set in modern time.

Zuko was frozen behind the counter. The girl that he had drunkenly hit on the weekend before was sitting at the counter waiting for her order to be taken. Being his uncle's only server, that meant he had to go up and talk to her. She had never been to the tea shop before and he had never seen her before that night, so why did she choose to come in _today_? 

All he could think about as he walked to her was that night. She was with a few other girl friends, having a great time it appeared, and Zuko was already three sheets to the wind when he was hooked on her blue eyes and long rich hair. So he had the bartender pour him some liquid courage and 2 shots later he walked up and said, "No wonder the sky was gray today, all the blue is in your eyes."  

The girl proceeded to laugh and ask if he was serious. Realizing what he had done and said, Zuko high tailed it to the bar to close his tab, before the girl could make another comment. 

And now here she was. Eyes just as blue as he remembered. Her hair way pulled back so it wasn't in the way of the book she was reading. Noticing that, he was instantly curious to know what held her attention, it wasn't a normal textbook. Maybe she was in law or literature. She had to be smart he assumed. 

The moment of truth was upon him, he was standing in front of her once more, this time in the light of day instead of fluorescent bar lights. "Wel-welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, do you know what you would like?"  

Her eyes looked up and pierced his soul, then they opened wide in shock. "Oh! You." Her tone wasn't dismissive or rude, just surprised because she hadn't expected to see him ever again, none the less when she looked up from her book. The cute drunk boy that tried to hit on her and failed. 

"Uh, ya, um...me?" Zuko's unscarred cheek was blushing a harsh red, traveling down his neck. "I-Can I just apologize for my behavior the last time you saw me?" 

Thankfully for Zuko, the girl smiled back at him, unoffended it seemed. "You weren't that bad. Maybe a little too drunk to try and hit on anyone. But you weren't pushy. I've had worse I guess." 

Zuko's mind went through all the horrible behaviors drunk guys in college portrayed and he couldn't believe that he was _that guy_. The one that gave unwanted advances to someone. "I'm sorry anyway. No one should have to deal with the attentions of stupidly drunk people. Pick anything on the menu, it's on the house." 

"Are you sure? You kind of made my night truthfully. If anyone else had come up to me it would be a different story. But I hadn't heard that line before, and you looked kind of surprised that you even said it." 

"Yes, _please_. It would make me feel better about how I behaved. Pick anything." 

Her smile lit up her face, "Well my friend suggested I have the house jasmine tea and the green tea cookie, so I'll go with that." 

Zuko nodded that he got the order without writing it down. “And don’t worry, I won’t bother you while you’re here. I’ll let you get back to your book.” 

Once again, before she could respond, he was out of her sight. She was going to ask his name, maybe why he chose to work at a tea shop, anything just to know more about the boy who got shitfaced alone on a Sunday night. She tried to read her book but after reading the same 5 lines 10 times she gave up and put it back in her bag. Finally, he came back with her items. She was surprised at how good his presentation was. 

He placed a green napkin in front of her and put the small plate on top. Then off to the side he set an earthen tea cup. He poured her cup before setting the teapot down, handle facing her. 

“My name is Katara by the way,” she said, catching him as he turned away. 

He looked shocked that she was starting a conversation with her, “Zuko. I’m Zuko.” 

She took a sip of her tea but kept her eyes on him so he couldn't escape. "My friends and I were thinking of going back to the bar this Saturday, did you want some company this time?" 

Not sure how to respond, he simply nodded yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also got attached to these characters so I might use them again in a later prompt, specifically the next Saturday when they go drinking.


	9. Spice - T/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is T but they talk about M themes, but no smut. Though it might make you hungry.

It was Katara's first night in the Fire Nation palace and Zuko pulled out all the stops for a banquet for two in his private chambers. Tomorrow the palace would hold a large celebration for the end of the war, but Zuko wanted to keep Katara for himself for just one more night. Hakoda and the other warriors would dock tomorrow morning and he wouldn't keep her from staying close to her father all day. 

Zuko had lit candles throughout the room, giving a soft warm light that set a sultry mood. It was definitely on purpose as Zuko also hoped to "woo" Katara, as his Uncle worded it. The council had met without his knowledge and decided that both a war hero and the daughter of a chief, Katara was an excellent choice for Zuko. They said it also helped that the pair were already friendly. So they announced to him that to obtain his position of Fire Lord, Zuko needed to be engaged. 

Katara knocked lightly on the door before opening it herself. She watched as Zuko stood up from his sitting pillow and welcomed her in. He offered her the pillow beside him on the same side of the low table and she happily took it. 

"Would you like some wine before the start our meal?" Zuko asked while reaching for the bottle. 

"Yes please, what kind of wine is it? The Southern and Northern Tribes only have the clear arctic wine that I don't really care for. But I'd love to try whatever you have." 

Zuko poured her a small taste and filled up his own. "Fire wine is red, as you can see. They let it age in barrels that have different spices rubbed into the grain so a blend from the north islands will be different from the capital blend. Take a sip and let it sit on your tongue for a second, then swallow." He watched as she put the cup to her lips and took a small sip. 

"Ooh, that's nice," she almost moaned at the flavor. "I can taste the spices, but I don't think I can tell what they are." 

"That's what tonight is for," Zuko smiled and rang a small bell that was on the table. While he talked, he filled up her glass. "I've had the kitchen prepare multiple small plates so you can try all of the spices that come from the Fire Nation." He gave a pause, hoping he wouldn't be hinting too hard at a future together. "I'd like for you to know the flavors of my country." 

Before Katara could respond, a staff member came in through a side door with a covered plate. They removed the lid to reveal pieces of cheese and meat on skewers. 

"Get both pieces in one bite, they should compliment each other," Zuko said while grabbing a skewer. 

Katara followed as he said, open to any of his instructions as she wanted to know as much as she could about his homeland. She was shocked by the flavors. The cheese was soft and melted easily and the meat was greasy but firm. It was like a more flavorful turtleseal casing. Just when the spice from the meat was getting too much to have on her palate, the cheese mellowed it out. 

Zuko gave a chuckle around the bite he was still chewing. "I take it you enjoyed it?" 

"Yes! What is it?" 

"The cheese is made from koala-sheep and the meat is a mixture called fire sausage. Now try the wine again, see how the taste changes." She nodded that she could tell a difference. They both had another skewer before the next plate was brought out. This time, there were just 2 vegetables wrapped in a thin slice of red meat. "Now I must warn you, this might be hard for you to eat. It's going to make your mouth feel like it’s on fire – but it's a good thing." 

Katara pulled a face, "I'm going to enjoy the sensation of my mouth on fire?" 

Of course, Zuko was already in an aroused state what with the sounds Katara made as she ate and the romantic mood, but when she said her mouth on fire, all he could think about was her mouth on his skin. He had to cough to get his brain thinking again. "Yes, it's a quick burn. But if you don't want to try it you don't have to." Zuko refrained from mentioning that the pepper was also an aphrodisiac. 

"No, no, I'll try it." Without further ado, she popped the whole pepper into her mouth. It wasn't until she a started chewing did she get the punch of flavor to her mouth, eyes widening at the burn. Zuko started eating his own pepper, his composure was calm as this was one of his favorite snacks. She swallowed the bite and poured more wine into her glass at the same time, taking a big gulp when she could. 

"And how was it? Did you enjoy the burn?" 

Katara sputtered a bit, trying to find her breath, "Maybe? I'm not quite sure. But it was definitely not something I've ever had before." 

Inspired by the mood and the need to touch Katara, Zuko slowly traced her hand with a finger. "I'll make note of that to try again sometime later. We can hold off on the next plate if you'd like to give your tongue a break." His own words now made him think of kissing her and _not_ giving her tongue a rest. He was getting ahead of himself before they even started. 

She had to take another drink of wine before she could respond, leaving one hand to the soft touches of Zuko's finger. "Yes, I think a break would be nice. And I'd try the – wait, what even was that?" 

"It's called the Spirit World Pepper. It's one of the hottest vegetables we grow. Then it's wrapped in a thin slice of koala-sheep meat." 

"Well I might try that pepper again...in like five years," she laughed. 

They both lounged on the pillows, talking of who all would be there tomorrow, all the while, Zuko kept giving light touches. It was the brush of a finger on her arm or the exposed part of her calf. They were both being far too friendly for two people who were just friends, but they had already finished 1 bottle of fire wine and were a little tipsy. Plus Zuko felt drunk on her presence alone. Katara was also encouraging his actions by sitting as close as her pillow allowed without being on his. When Zuko opened up the second bottle, Katara said she was ready for the next dish. 

A single bowl of yellow rice with a spice rubbed piece of meat was presented this time. Katara picked up her chopsticks and followed Zuko as he took a small piece of meat and rice at the same time. It was the rice that really surprised her. It looked similar to the white and brown rices from around the world, but the yellow color must be a spice that coated the grains and gave it a distinct flavor. 

There were a handful more dishes, each so different than the next. Possibly her favorite were these little meat and sauce filled pastries. The breading was buttery and flaky, hiding the succulent filling until she bit through and made a small mess. Katara was full and more than a little tipsy after their second bottle of fire wine. Between and during the dishes, they would talk and flirt, learning more about the other than they had during the war. 

"So Mister Almost-Fire Lord," Katara said with a smirk, "what's for dessert. What does your Fire Nation have to finish off this wonderful night?" 

Zuko had to forcibly keep himself on his pillow and not lean over to kiss _her_ as his dessert. "I believe they have some cinnamon cream. It's a frozen milk cream that's very refreshing." 

They were served two small bowls with a small scoop in each. Katara thought it reminded her of the ice cream they made in the South, a mix of clean snow and milk with sugar. But the sweet spice was a flavor she hadn't tried before. 

"Oh I love how cool it's making me feel. I was getting all hot and bothered from the wine." 

 _She has to know what she's saying, right?_ Zuko thought, eating more of the cream to cool down. 

"I wonder how cold my mouth is," she giggled, purposefully egging Zuko on. She wanted to see how far she could push before Zuko would break. In her current inebriated state, she found the situation both funny and a little annoying, she just wanted to kiss the damn fire bender! 

Zuko stared at said mouth. Her lips were wet from the cream and forming a smile. It was all too much. His hands dove into her long hair and hair arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their kisses were passionate. Their lips were cold until they were warm and then hot and needy. 

But then a voice of reason hit Zuko and he slowed his kisses, pressing his forehead to hers. "After the celebration tomorrow, will you stay here, with me? Would you, please, stay with me?" 

Katara brushed her hand lightly over his scar, "Of course Zuko, for you, I'd do anything." And because Katara was still hungry, she tilted her head up to steal a kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. I didn't mean for this to go as long as it did. I just really love food and so I wanted Katara to eat her fill. And then get Zuko. Yes, I know the dishes are more Spanish inspired than what the Fire Nation was originally inspired by, but I'm more familiar with those spices. For this story, fire wine is like 8% alcohol so having them drink 2 full bottles isn't too crazy.
> 
> So I haven't finished tomorrow's prompt, but I can say we go back to the modern teacher's au.


	10. Ethereal – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I loved them so much, the teacher AU is back, this time down the road when they get married. It doesn't affect how this reads, but it's kind of fun to know.

Zuko wasn't one to dream of his wedding day. But he knew after one look at his bride that he would dream of this day often. He was a nervous person by habit, and today's significance didn't help. Sure they had already been living together for the last few months, but everyone of importance in their lives were going to be there. 

And he had to make complete sentences even though Katara looked like an angel.  

Katara wasn't a typical bride and he didn't expect her to be, but he was still surprised by the dress she wore. It was before the ceremony and they were taking pictures by themselves. When Zuko turned around he was literally struck still while the photographer clicked in the background. 

The dress had sheer white, billowy sleeves that cinched at her wrists. Zuko couldn't help but notice the V-cut top that showed off her radiant dark skin. That alone was a beautiful contrast. Then he looked at her skirt, it seemed to be made of a hundred different layers of sheer white fabric that built up to an opaque fullness. He remembers her talking about style of dresses and could tell it wasn't a ball gown but was lost beyond that. 

Then she started walking toward him, and it took everything inside of him to not fall to his knees inside the chapel. She floated. No denying it, she was gliding to him as if her feet weren't touching the ground. He didn't know how she achieved the look, all he cared about was that he felt like he was in heaven. 

Zuko knew first hand that Katara wasn't perfect. But today. Here and now. She was more than he could possibly think about. 

Before he realized, Katara was right in front of him and grabbing his hands, bringing him back to earth, but in the hands of an angel. 

"Can you say anything?" She asked quietly. 

"Um...no?" She didn't hold back her loud laugh which thankfully spurred Zuko to join in. "You look out of this world." 

"And you look handsome as well. Now bring that big forehead down here, we need to do the scene from _Pride and Prejudice_." 

Zuko smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, bringing their joined hands up to his lips. "Are you satisfied, Almost-Misses Agni?" They could both hear the shutter noise of the photographer's camera. 

Her eyes glistened, "Almost." Not wanting to ruin her makeup, she kissed his hands and stepped back. "We have a wedding to get started!" 

\--- 

They walk down the aisle to something from Tchaikovsky, but Zuko could hardly remember _his_ name none the less what some composer _wrote_. But he knew she was happy because she picked it out and had been playing it almost every day for the last few weeks. 

They said some happy words and made some lasting promises, and soon enough they were all eating in the banquet hall next to the chapel.  Wine was drunk and cheers were had. That is until Suki started ribbing the newlyweds about their wedding night and Sokka started getting defensive, so they slipped out quietly with pieces of cake to go. It was yet to be seen if the cake would be eaten tonight or as breakfast the next day. 

TBC tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for tomorrow's day 10: Bows, as it takes place on their wedding night


	11. Bows - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Ethereal, here's their wedding night.

Wanting to be simple, they didn’t bother hiring a driver or dealing with Uber, so Zuko drove them to the fancy hotel they booked for the 2 nights after their wedding. They didn't want to go on their honeymoon yet, school was still in session and they couldn't lose 2 teachers at once, but they wanted something special. So they booked a suite, couple's massage, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne – the works. 

Thankfully, they had someone else check in for them during the day so they didn't have to stop at the front desk in obvious "we just got married" apparel. 

Unthankfully, it was Suki who set everything up. 

Which means the casual, laidback attitude they were feeling was gone the moment they stepped through the door to the sound of what could only be described as sex music and lit candles everywhere. 

"Well," Katara said from the entrance, Zuko still standing beside her, "I didn't think she would be this thorough." 

After setting down the plates of cake and opening up the bottle of champagne, they got used to the sultry feel of it all. 

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Zuko asked as he took off his suit jacket and started untying his dress shoes. 

Katara smirked from above the glass she was sipping on, "Are you trying to get me out of my dress already?" 

 Zuko's face went slack in shock, not realizing what could be implied. "Don't worry, it's actually not too bad but I'll change into my PJ's now." _So they're nearby after you take them off_ , she added to herself. She took a strawberry off the plate on her way to the bathroom where she told Suki to put a few bags. 

She should have know. She doesn't like to think about it, but Suki loves getting nice lingerie for people. Sometimes it's awkward. Other times she wishes she had bought it herself. This was one of the times where she's glad for Suki's effort. Inside her night back were the simple shorts and tank sleepwear she planned on wearing but also _a lot_ of red satin ribbons and sheer fabric. A card off to the side told her how to put it all on, which sounded a bit unnecessary for _underwear_. 

After consulting the card 2 more times though she realized it was needed. The bra cups consisted of sheer black fabric with ornate red swirls that lead to red ribbons that wrapped around her ribs a few times, ending with a bow tied just under her breasts. The straps were both satin bows, which meant they didn't give a lot of support to her girls, but it was all for looks anyway. The bottoms were a simple thong with the same sheer black fabric and red satin, but the ribbons wrapped around her hips to a bow tied right above her butt. 

Not wanting to deal with the bobby pins later, she took out her hair and let the curls fall down. Looking herself over, she thought she looked _hot_. 

Now came the task of how to walk into the room. Sultry strut? Wrapped in a robe? An idea struck her. Opening the door a crack, she leaned just her head out even though Zuko couldn't see her. "Zuko I need some help with my dress I'm coming back out." She heard the ok and started walking to him. No theatrics. When she got to the bedroom and saw Zuko sitting on the bed, she paused to say, "There's only a few bows." 

The look of pure adoration from Zuko would never get old. 

His jaw literally hung open which was a feat she didn't think would happen. Picking up her champagne glass, she made her way to him. 

"Where would you like to start? I know I'd like to get this stiff shirt off you." She took a sip and straddled his lap at the same time. "You are breathing right?" 

He looked her in the eyes, "How can you be this gorgeous? Seriously. You go in, I'm expecting maybe a new pj set, and out you come, looking like... _oh_ God," his hands lifted up as if to touch her sides but hovered inches away, "I wish I could take pictures of you? But not in a weird way. I just love you so much and you-" Once the words started, he couldn't stop. So Katara shut him up with a kiss. 

"Thank you, but I wasn't joking. The shirt must go." She poked at the fabric to make her point. 

Zuko obliged and started undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt. "Anything for you." While his hands were busy, Katara offered the wine from her glass and he took a sip, spilling a bit down his chin. Finally finished, he tossed the shirt to the side. "Better?" 

"Much," she said as she kissed him. "Now, what would you like? More champagne, undoing my bows, we haven't really touched the strawberries – oh!" Zuko's face was nuzzling her neck, his nose tracing circles. 

"I want _you_ and you know it," he said in a hushed tone. "So set the glass down and lay back on the bed." 

Katara's eyes shined with want and need, "Since when have you been so dom-like in the bedroom?" 

"I'm dying Katara! I can only take seeing your nipples through the fabric for so long," he chuckled into her skin, giving a kiss to the sensitive spot under her jaw. 

"Then I'm at your mercy." Katara slid off his lap to set the glass down. "How would you like me? On my side so you can calculate me like one of your French girls?" 

"So I make one joke about figuring out the parabola of your curves and you never let me live it down." Zuko stood up and led her by the waist until the back of her knees hit the bed. He helped her lay down but before he could move she crawled back further onto the bed. "Now hold still, I thought you needed help getting undressed."  

Trying to be humorous, Katara flopped dramatically onto her back, arms spread out. "Where would you like to start?" She raised up a foot to wave a greeting with her toes. 

Zuko climbed up and between her legs, his hands trailing up her legs to support him by her hips. "How about right here," he said while pressing an open mouthed kiss to her stomach in the space between the red ribbons. As he kissed his way up to the first ribbon, Katara's hand combed through his hair and massaged his head. "How strong of a bow did you make?" He asked before he took a ribbon between his teeth and tugged. The bow unraveled easily. But now he had to deal with the ribbon wrapped around her ribs. 

 _Ooor_ , he could just untie the straps and play with her boobs. 

His lips trailed up, ghosting above the sheer fabric to tease her. Not one to enjoy the taste of fabric in his mouth, he quickly moved to the straps. His right hand untied the bow and pulled the ribbon loose before slipping into the now open cup. Katara had the best boobs ever Zuko felt. They filled his hands and were soft and she told him that they were very sensitive, so the more fun he had the more she got into the mood. His lips found their way to her nipple, sucking and licking the raised bud to the pleasure of Katara's soft noises. 

Knowing he really needed to get the bra off her, he moved her hair and untied the other bow. Katara's hands rubbed his chest up and down as he started to pull the ribbon from around her. With the fabric tossed aside, Zuko could now play with both of her boobs. He pinched and sucked, time and experience with each other allowed him to know all of the right spots until she finally let out a deep moan, digging her nails into his pecs.  

"If you want more, you need to turn over," Zuko whispered into her ear. Katara kissed him before turning onto her stomach. He wasn't prepared. Lord in heaven, he wasn't prepared for the way her ass looked in a thong and an innocent little bow above her crack. Sure he had seen part of this image before, but he had to sit back on his heels and just appreciate the image for a second. 

Katara's hips ground into the bed, "Zuko, what are you doing, touch me." 

He coughed, trying to find his voice, "Just give me a second." Zuko never considered himself an ass-man, always going for the boobs, and nor was he keen on trying anal. But all those thoughts were running through his head. Finally, he let his hands slide up the backs of the thighs, her muscles tightening as he went. He massaged the bare skin before him but when he noticed it wasn't doing much for Katara, just making himself rock solid, he untied the bow and pulled the ribbon off. With her still on her stomach, Zuko traced a finger around a butt cheek and into the valley between her legs. He could feel out wet and aroused she was as he slipped the finger between the thong and her lower lips, pulling the fabric away. 

"You seem pretty hip on this position, want to start off like this?" Katara asked. Zuko never took this long with her back turned to him. They had tried sex on their sides before, back to front, and it was ok, but not their favorite. But maybe going doggy style could be fun? 

Zuko's lips kissed up her spine, "I'm always up for something new. Let me know if you like it or not though." With his lips kissing her back through her curls, his hands slid down to her hips and pulled them up off the ground. At this point, Zuko realized he was still wearing pants and underwear and quickly tossed them off. 

Even though he knew she was aroused, Zuko traced her lower lips with two fingers, spreading the moisture and teasing her bud. He dipped one finger in easily and then added another, making sure she was ready for him, which she was. Katara pushed her hips back onto his fingers, trying to show that she wanted _him_  now. Message received loud and clear, Zuko lined himself up and slowly sank into her warmth. 

Once he was flush, he bent over and kissed her bare shoulder, one hand supporting their weight and the other teasing her nipple. Katara was getting frustrated though, she needed a release soon, she hoped she was into the mood enough that she could come a second time before he finished. She let her own hand go to the place they were joined and lightly touched Zuko's cock before rubbing her clit. 

"Just hold on through this Zuko, don't come early, please," Katara said breathlessly. Zuko stayed still inside her but kept playing with her boob, helping her get to a quick release. Though it was hard for him, the impulse to move was so strong as he felt her contract around him. She sighed and let her head fall forward. "Ok, now we can get going." 

With both his hands at her hips, Zuko pulled out slowly until just his tip was still inside. A quick thrust in and they were going at it. Her hips were slamming back to meet his every time and they soon had a sheen of sweat on their backs. It wasn't long before Katara found her second release and Zuko followed shortly after. He was able to kiss her shoulder once more before falling to the side on the bed. 

"Thoughts? Repeat? Yes or no." Zuko said as he pushed the hair away from her face. 

"I'd say repeat. But maybe only on special occasions, I think my hips are going to be sore for days." Zuko's face instantly showed remorse. "A good sore I assure you, don't worry." Katara smiled, completely blissed out. "Now get a wet cloth for me because I don't want to get up."  

He gave a peck to her lips before leaving the bed. 

"Do you want your pjs?" He yelled from the bathroom, seeing the open night bag. 

"Screw nightwear!" was her only response. 

Zuko cleaned himself before returning to his love, already half asleep and he wiped her body down. He was asleep in minutes after his head hit his pillow. And the cake was forgotten, still untouched on the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was lighthearted and fun, I wanted them to have a good night but also be a little real. Sometimes smut can be so serious about the actions that I wanted to try for something different. Tomorrow's prompt is a standalone drabble.


	12. Partners – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could someone please help me write fight scenes? Anyway, this prompt takes on Katara and the Blue Spirit against the Fire Nation.

This wasn't the ideal situation, Katara knew that the moment she saw the blue mask peak around a corner, but the enemy of her enemy was her ally at the moment. 

Katara had somehow wound up arrested in the Fire Nation port town and had forced Aang, Sokka and Toph to leave her behind. Then as she tried to escape, a full armada pulled into the harbor and stopped her in her tracks. If she could just damage a few ships, it would prevent them from coming after Aang when they found out he had been here. 

Rushing through the streets to the docks, Katara ran into the blue masked bandit, the person who helped Aang escape from Zhao. And also the group of Fire Nation soldiers chasing him. Through a series of points and silent gestures while running, it was agreed to take down the far left ship first. Not knowing if the boy was a bender or not, though she figured he would have used it by now, she jumped onto the water and formed an ice bridge close enough to the dock for him to jump to. The boy followed after her and slid onto the boat deck with a pounce. 

The boy whipped out two matching swords and started to the cut ropes that tied the boat to the dock. Katara busied herself with freezing any gear or doorway she saw. 

Before she could duck or block, a fireball was shot at her but the boy had jumped in front and used his swords as a shield. She looked him in the eye and hoped he saw the thanks she felt. 

A stream of soldiers were running out of hallways and from the other ships now. As if familiar with how they set up, the masked boy jumped for the high ground. Giving a gesture with his sword to a pipe along the side, Katara figured what to do. Inside the pipe was a liquid, and the moment she pulled it onto the deck she realized it was waste fluids. 

The boy jumped down, taking out a few soldiers on the stairs but staying off of the messy main deck. Katara pushed the liquid to the feet of the soldiers in formation and froze their legs. Not only were they stuck, but in smelly water at that. They instantly got to work melting the ice, but the smell made them stop and gag, slowing them down. 

Katara couldn't remembered the way to lookout tower so she formed a pillar of water from the bay and shot herself up. Diving through the open window, she surprised the few soldiers up there who weren't prepared. Surprising _her_ though was a second later and the blue mask appeared, disarming the soldiers in seconds. 

"How should we immobilize it?" She asked him, since he apparently knew things about Fire Navy ships. 

Silent as ever, he walked to a control panel and moved a few dials. Another instrument moved a needle from green to red to black. A thundering boom sounded and shook the ship. Katara almost lost her balance but the boy was like a rock. 

"Ok, that works. Which dials did you turn? We could split up and take out more ships at the same time." The boy nodded and went through the steps. Katara memorized the words and which way to turn the dials and knobs. Having a person who knows the inside of the enemy was helpful. She wondered if he would be willing to join the gang, he obviously would be a welcome asset. "You take the next, I'll skip over to the other." He nodded again and leaped out of the window, sliding down the wall of the tower before artfully tumbling to the ground of the other ship. 

Not wanting to be left behind, Katara went to the window before calling the water to her. Going for a surprise attack, she let the water surround her body and pulled herself under the ships. A quick swim and she popped up from the other side of the next ship over. An ice shield here and a wave of water there, and she was in the tower. After the boom of some part breaking, she landed back on the deck to see how her partner was doing. 

She didn't have to worry because the boy had just barreled through 5 soldiers, knocking them on top of each other. He sliced the ropes tying the ship down, reminding her to do the same to her ship. The first ship they had attacked was already far enough away from the dock that it wouldn't be possible to jump between. A look behind though told her that the other ships had taken precautions, tossing metal chains and lining up rockets toward them. 

It always amazed her how the Fire Nation could aim at their own ships if it meant getting to their enemy. 

The smoke from the first 3 ships was coating the air, making it hazing, but it didn't prevent her from watching the blue mask move about. He was incredibly agile. His moves reminded her of Ty Lee, the acrobat, as he bounced off chests and somersaulted around others. Soon, he joined her on the ship she was on and gave a pointed look at the rockets aimed at them. 

"I'm not sure what your plans are, I just needed to distract them from going after my friend for a little bit. Were you wanting to take them all out?" 

She wished she could see the emotion behind the mask as he stood still, not moving an inch. After waiting a minute, dodging stray fireballs in the process, the boy finally shook his head no. The bay was getting too hot for her liking so she settled with disarming 3 of the ships at least. 

"I'll protect our exit til we get to the docks. Then we'll both have to run for cover." She bent a wave of water up onto the docks before forming a thick ice wall between the soldiers and them. They ran and jumped for the docks but a lone fireball was headed their way. The boy pushed her aside, blocking with his swords. Part of his shirt caught on fire which she quickly put out. 

And then they were running through the side streets again. When they thought they had escaped the soldiers long enough, the masked boy tugged on her arm to stop. 

He pointed that she should go one way and he would go the opposite. 

As she nodded, she asked, "Would you like to-" but he turned his back to her and started climbing up the wall of a house. "Thank you!" She didn't expect to get a response that time. 

She wanted to know more about the boy she had just worked with. They were a great team and if she had to pick anyone to be partners against the Fire Nation, it'd be him. He had her back. And the weird thing was she wanted to protect him too. But it was too late, he had already bounded up from the edge and was running along the rooftop away from her. She couldn't help but wonder if she would work beside him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was for me to work on one of my weak points, compat writing, so sorry if it's not the best. Please give me constructive criticism.
> 
> Tomorrow starts the mega connected Beauty and the Beast thread, starting with Snowed In.


	13. Snowed in – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the start to my multi-prompt Beauty and the Beast AU. I will say I've spoiled you all with long drabbles, the following chapters will be over 100 for sure but most likely under 1,000.

Katara had never seen a storm like this. 

The snow and wind howled through the trees, making her exposed skin feel tight in the cold. It was bitter, dangerously bitter, but she had to push on. There were lights in the distance that she hoped were a welcoming home or inn. It wasn't an option to brave out the storm with a shelter made of sticks. And she needed to reach them soon. 

She had been on a mission to find her mother when the snow came on all of a sudden and the path she traveled disappeared. Katara accepted that she was lost, but that didn't help much. 

Thankfully, she had worn her heavy winter coat at the start of her journey. But her bag didn't have enough food for more than a day, that is if she survived through the storm. The path she had chosen was built with rest stops or small towns about a days walk apart allowing travelers to pack light. Only now that she was lost and freezing did it come back to bite her. 

But if she just focused on the lights in the distance, she would make it. 

It seemed that with every step she made, the snow was an inch deeper and soon enough, the snow was up to her knees. Her pants, leggings, socks and shoes were all soaked through, she could tell, and it chilled her to the bone. 

Finally the house was clearly in view, and what a large mansion it was. It made her wonder who lived so far off the road surrounded by wilderness. Minutes later, she trudged up to the large ornate wooden door and was only able to knock once before she succumbed to the cold, fainting onto the stone steps. 

When she woke, she was wrapped in a thick blanket by a roaring fire. The heat was a welcoming sensation. She looked around the sitting room to see who had moved her inside but it was empty. The last thing she remembered was seeing the house in view. 

Looking closer she saw a tea set prepared off to the side. A kettle was hanging on it's hook near the fire so that the water she assumed was inside was kept hot but not boiling. She used the metal poker to bring the kettle out of the fireplace and grabbed a towel to open the hot lid. After confirming that water was inside she set to make some tea to help warm up. Whoever had brought her in obviously wanted her to get warm so she didn't feel bad helping herself. 

It was as she walked to the windows, blanket draped over her shoulders and her hands wrapped around the warm tea cup, that she noticed why it was so dark. It wasn't just that the moon was blocked by the storm, but that the snow had continued so much and filled the whole window, blocking everything. 

Wherever she was, she was officially snowed in. 

TBC tomorrow 


	14. Silent Night - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Snowed In

Katara had finished the pot of tea, all the while expecting the owner of the house to check in on her or at least greet her. She even made a few loud noises with the metal poker in the hopes that someone would notice she was awake. 

It was one thing to help herself to tea but another to start exploring the house in the search of someone or an actual bedroom. She also hoped that there were some staff around because the house was far too quiet for her liking. It was unsettling to think that she was alone in the house except for the owner. 

 _There should be noise_ , she thought to herself, _even in large houses, I should be able to hear someone moving about. Could it be that they're all asleep?_  

Now that she was warm, Katara decided she could wait no longer and to start looking for signs of _someone_. Finding a candle she could carry, she left the blanket on the settee and her bag next to it. 

There were two sets of double doors, one more ornate than the other which she hoped led back to a front entrance, a good focal point for exploring. The door actually opened to a hallway but the next door brought her to the front room, the backside of an ornate door she vaguely remembered along one wall.  

There were two paths she could take now. She could take one of the hallways on that floor in search of servants or a kitchen where there had to be action. Or she could go upstairs in search of the owner or a bedroom. 

A clock chiming after midnight made the decision for her; bedroom it was. 

It was a grand main staircase. She went up one side of the double staircase, noticing the polished cherry wood and clean red velvet runners. In the shadows, she could see giant crystal chandeliers and she could only imagine how everything looked when they were lit. Again, the state of the mansion showed there had to be multiple people here for the upkeep. 

And yet still not a sound to be heard beyond the clock. The wind wasn't even howling outside anymore. The floors didn't creek under her steps as she came to the second floor. 

Katara was nervous about trying all the doors to find someone. What if they actually we’re sleeping and she disturbed them? Even though she had just woken from a nap, her sleepiness returned. Trying the first door she saw, she was thankful to find an empty bedroom. She lit a candle next to the window, away from the curtain, and set the other on the night stand by the bed. It didn’t take much longer for her to get situated in the thick covers. The room was chilly but the blankets warmed up quickly. 

As she closed her eyes, the silence crept back. She began to wonder, what if she was alone in this giant house. 

Of course there had to be _someone_ to have saved her, but in the silence of the night she forgot about that detail. The mind can think up many scary things when there's no one around. But there was.  

The owner of the mansion, who hadn't gone to sleep the moment he took in the traveler, looked in through the open hallway door. There was a pull to the traveler that he hadn't known before. It scared him to his core. It was poor timing for her that she got stuck in the snow, and the rain wouldn’t come for another few days. He would have to ensure she didn’t leave too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally not posted on time, not because it wasn't written, but because it somehow slipped my mind!


	15. Beauty and the beast – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Silent Night

Katara had made it through the night peacefully, and with the morning sun (the snow hadn’t blocked out the second level's windows) she was ready to find someone. A quick bit of exploring showed the tea set removed from the sitting room she was originally brought to but when she found the kitchen, a small spread was prepared. Again, the kettle was kept warm by the hearth. Too hungry to be suspicious, she helped herself to the small pastries and bread items. 

She waited for a hurried staff member to run in or at least someone talking in the hallway, but it was silent. Officially on edge by the mansion, she decided that as long as it wasn't snowing outside, she would pick up her journey once more. So she grabbed a plate and filled it with enough items to get her through the day. Did she need to leave payment for the night's stay and food? 

It wasn't hard finding her way back to the sitting room and she was able to start packing up her bag quickly. 

As she walked to the main entrance, she went through a list to make sure she had everything. Katara _wasn't_ prepared for the man's voice shouting at her from up above. 

"You can't leave!" It was angry, and loud, and not at all friendly, making her want to leave even more. 

"Who's there? Are you the owner? If so, I thank you for your hospitality but I'd like to get traveling again." Her eyes darted around the stairway. There were no figures or shadows to tell where the man was hiding. 

"It is too dangerous outside. I forbid it." 

Katara couldn't hold back her bark of a laugh, "Who are you to forbid me from leaving? Show me your face." 

She couldn't have known that was exactly the thing he wanted to avoid. But he couldn't let her know that. Or could he? It would be nice to get another perspective on this curse placed over him. "One as such as you shouldn't have to see my face, it would only make you more afraid." 

She squinted her eyes in the direction she thought the voice came from. "What, are you the monster of this mansion? I'm already afraid. I won't stay if you refuse to show yourself. I couldn't sleep not knowing what you are." 

He sighed, though she couldn't hear it, "It's less that I am a physical monster and more unpleasing to see. But...if it keeps you here where it's safer, I'll come out." He took a deep breath before turning around a corner. The only person who had seen him in this state was his sister, the one who put the curse over him and this house. Azula could have done worse, he admits to himself as he took the first step down the stairs. Prepared for this moment, he wore a mask and gloves to hide the burns along his body so he wouldn't be too much of a spectacle. 

She heard the movement of fabric before she realized he was coming down. Thoughts of beast-man combinations and monsters with wild hair running through her mind, she wasn't prepared for the human man to appear. He was well dressed in a fitted dark suit, not a wrinkle in sight. But his mask threw her off. It was like a comedic take on a monster with over exaggerated eyes and teeth, hiding any part of the man beneath. Yet the mask didn't hide his black hair. 

"I still can't see who you are. You aren't a beast, that much I can tell, but why do you wear a mask and keep me here?" 

"Because," he started but had to stop, he wanted her help, he wanted to know about her, but it had been so long since he talked to anyone. "Because it is dangerous outside. There is a cycle though, in a few days the snow will melt and a thunderstorm take it's place. You'll get wet, but at least you won't freeze to death." 

If his words weren't a trick, then she had to believe he was only trying to help. "What about your servants, can I talk to them? You must have staff to keep this place clean." 

He thought it was humorous, this part of the curse. Azula wanted the mansion for herself, but she wanted it in mint condition when he died. So every lamp he destroyed, every cushion overturned, every grain of salt used, by the next morning it was righted or replaced. 

"That's a story for another day," he said, trying to hold back a smile as he remembered the first night after the curse where he trashed the mansion. 

Taking a gamble with her life, she said, "I'll stay until this snow cycle as you put it ends. Then I'll leave. But in the meantime, you must show me around. I don't want to get lost." 

Thankful that she wasn't going out into the snow, he nodded his head in a bow and finished walking down the stairs. "That is understandable. Follow me this way." 

She didn't know who was behind the mask, but he had story, a curse to be specific, and she was intrigued. Here was a man who needed help, and she never turned her back to someone in need. 

TBC tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had debated what/how to make Zuko a beast and this is the median I came to. Stayed tuned for tomorrow where we pick up in the house tour and they get to know each other more.


	16. Oceans - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Beauty and the Beast

"I don't know much about curses," Katara broke the silence as they walked out of the formal dance hall. It would have been beautiful if the candles were lit, reflecting off of the many mirrors, or if the view through glass doors wasn't hidden by the wall of snow. "Can you tell me how to break it?" 

"No," was all he was able to say. The curse was like a piece of food stuck in his throat, taking away his breath. 

Her fingers couldn't stop tracing the carved wood along every doorway. "This mansion is very beautiful, of all the places to be stuck with a curse, are you happy it's here?" 

He rolled his eyes behind the mask, "I'm never happy." 

This time, it was Katara who rolled her eyes. "Ok, Mister Dramatic," she mumbled under her breath. "What's your favorite room then?" 

"Conveniently, it's the portrait gallery up here." He gestured to the stained glass door just ahead of them. Like a gentleman, he held the door open for her. 

The door opened at the middle of the narrow hall with open space on both sides. After a quick glance around, while there were many paintings, she noticed none were portraits. She was hoping to see a painting of the man behind the mask or his family but it looks like he took any of those away. The first painting she came too was of a barren desert. The sun was high in the sky and she felt like she could feel it's warmth as it shined on the sand dunes. 

They were silent as she walked from painting to painting and he followed like a shadow. 

The largest painting at the end of the hall filled the wall space almost completely save for the ornate gilded frame. It stopped Katara in her tracks as she stared up at it. There was a wave, a dark blue-green crashing wave, that was curling down onto the rocky shoreline and a sliver of lava winding down from the volcano at the edge. The painting was so detailed you could see each bubble in the foam and the steam rising from where the lava and water met. She felt like she could stare at the ocean for hours and still see something new each minute. 

"It's beautiful. Where is this?" She asked, mesmerized. 

"I don't know. It's always been here. I didn't commission it or anything." He couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked like oceans, filled with wonder and beauty but also the ability to destroy. Not wanting to go down that path further, he walked away to the next landscape. 

Katara joined him, even though she wanted to stay longer with the waves and lava, "You have a lot of landscapes for a portrait gallery." 

"It's more of a figure of speech," he said, giving her a look through the mask that even she could sense. "Plus, as part of the curse, I can't leave the foundation of the mansion. These paintings allow me to escape, even just for a second." For a person who considered themselves to be a monster, he sure did seem nice to her. 

The rest of the landscapes didn't interest her anymore, they were just windows out of a prison cell for him. "What _can_ you tell me about the curse?" She had to know if she could help. He walked to a marble bench and sat down, Katara joined him by sitting on the opposite facing one. 

"I've not explained it to anyone before, so I'm not sure how much I can say. It was my sister who placed the curse after she -" the breath in his lungs was taken out of him, cutting off his word. It was a second before he could continue. "There was an...incident that spurned her actions. I actually don’t know how to end the curse. I imagine she wanted me to die quick and alone but I won't die for her benefit. All I have to go on are her last words; _think on that_ _, think of mother._ " 

Katara didn't know what to do. When she saw an injured person, she gave them bandages. When she saw a person crying, she listened to their story. But she didn't know how to help this man, even though she felt this draw to do so. 

"What happened to your mother?" Katara asked, thinking of her own. Her mother was lost somewhere and it was her mission to go and find her. The last few years without her were the worst. Not knowing if she was alive or dead. 

He sighed, thinking of the fire that roared through his family. Azula had ensured that the burns remained as part of the curse. His sister was always one for a last minute jab. "There was...um...she's gone." 

Knowing it was a sensitive matter she treaded lightly, "I hate to ask this, but how did she die? Maybe there's clue?" 

It was like the curse knew what he wanted to say and constricted his throat. That in of itself was a sign, the curse involved his mother's death. Which wasn't surprising. After the fire claimed his mother, Azula snapped and blamed it on him. It was _his_ fault for being so perfect, _his_ fault that as she was overtaken by flames she yelled she was sorry to Zuko and nothing about Azula. Even if the reason she died wasn't due to him being perfect, it _was_ his fault. He had pushed everyone too far that day and it reflected in his mother's death. _His fault._  

He shook his head no, to let her know that he couldn't go into details. 

"What about your father? Where is your sister?" Katara suddenly felt like she was thrown into a murder mystery novel and she was racing to turn the next page. 

"My father is gone, since the beginning of the curse as well. I'm not sure were my sister is. I haven't seen her since she placed it over me. I'm assuming she's watching over the mansion though so probably nearby." He pictured her, peaking through the trees, staring into the windows. 

Katara glanced around the room, trying to figure out more about this place and the person inside of it. What did all novels have in common? A hero, the villain, some romance, good over evil. "Was there anyone you loved?" She asked, not thinking how blunt of a question it was. 

He was startled. He had been stuck in this curse for over a year and he wasn't betrothed beforehand. "No, no one romantically, I wasn't engaged. I think the only person I loved was my mother." 

"A love for a mother is deep," Katara's words slipped out of her mouth without realizing. Feeling the question in the air, she responded without him asking, "I'm actually on a journey to find my mom. She went missing a year ago and I really miss her. Others say she's dead but I know she's alive. I just have to find her." 

"Then I won't keep you here longer than I have to. You're mother wouldn't want you to be out in this snow storm." His voice was soft.  

The man behind the mask was a mystery to Katara. She ensured she was warm and fed but then would leave her silently without her knowing or saying when he would see her next. He was silent so she could never catch him in the act. But she was able to get to know him well quickly. By the end of the first full day in the mansion, Katara could tell he was a silent man but she got along easily. As she laid in bed that night, she thought more about the curse. 

Most likely, she wouldn't be able to help him break the curse in the few days it took for the weather cycle to change. She would have to leave him, trapped in this mansion, and with whatever he hid behind the mask and gloves. The slight twinge in her chest surprised her. 

TBC tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, saying you won't get more than 1000 word drabbles...at least I'm not a woman of my word in a good way?
> 
> Also, apparently I lost my mind the other day and forgot to post Silent Night, so that's added between Snowed In and Beauty and the Beast. It doesn't change anything, just adds a bit of background.


	17. Departure - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Oceans

The next day brought sun and snowmelt. Katara found the mansion's owner in the kitchen making a pot of tea. It was such a domestic act to see him in that she stopped in the doorway to watch him slowly measure out the tea leaves. 

"You're very precise about your tea." 

Without looking up from his task, "I had an uncle who loved tea. The only way my brew was good was when I measured everything out. Uncle could toss everything together with his eyes closed and it would still taste like the best tea ever." They waited in silence as the tea brewed. The sound of water drops from icicles could be heard through the foggy windows. It was nice and warm in the kitchen with the roaring hearth fire but it was still cold outside. When the tea was ready he poured her a cup before his own. 

"Have you seen any of your family since the curse?" She asked, taking a sip of the warm tea. 

"I haven't seen _anyone_ since the curse." 

Katara's eyes widened. She figured a few other travelers had to of come by before her. "Well while I'm here, was there anything you wanted to do while another person was here? Any games or something?" She felt bad about leaving possibly tomorrow, but she had to leave. 

It was odd, seeing the mask tilt to the side, but seeing no expression from the eyes. "I don't know. It would be nice to cook a meal with someone. I was never big on games, but just having someone in the mansion is nice." He also dreaded letting her leave, but he would never keep someone captive like he was – unless it was for her safety like it was during the snow storm. 

"That would be nice. My brother, Sokka, never helped me cook." 

The day passed quietly, and too quickly for his liking. In the morning they read in the library. Some days he felt like he had read half of the books but she pushed him to find a new book. In the afternoon, they prepared a 3 course meal together. All the while, it was obvious that the weather was changing. The wall of snow blocking all of the windows was below half. It was in the back of their minds that she would leave tomorrow, though it was unspoken. 

After dinner, they were finishing their drinks in the sitting room, just the embers burning in the fireplace now. 

"So tomorrow, if I looked at the decanter again, it would be full?" Katara was trying to process how the curse worked. 

He chuckled, "Yes. It's a little weird at first. But it means I can have the same great vintage everyday and it'll never go dry. 

Her head dipped back against the settee, the whiskey hitting her hard. "What do you think will happen after the curse breaks? Will everything go bad?...What will you do?" 

The amber liquid swirled in his glass. "I can't afford to think that far ahead." 

The burning log gave a loud crack, making Katara jump. "Will you show me what's under the mask before I leave tomorrow?" 

He flexed the hand not holding his glass, the black fabric stretching and rubbing on his uneven skin. "There was a fire. It took a lot away from me. And it left behind it's destruction on my skin." He looked over but she was still gazing at the embers. "Do you really want to see it? It's not pretty." 

Katara tilted her head toward him, locking her gaze on the black holes where his eyes were. "I think I want to know everything about you. Right now, the burns are a part of you're comfortable with it, I'd like to see _you_." 

He set the glass down on a side table before pulling at the tips of his gloves, it was now or never. It felt nice to let his skin breathe again as he only took the gloves off at night while she was here. "My hands are a little dry due to the cold, but it looks worse than they feel." 

His hands were discolored and rough. He was right, they didn't look good, almost painful, but Katara didn't look away. "Do put lotion on? That might help the healing process." She added softly, "May I touch your hand?" Katara thought about how long it's been since he's had physical contact with anyone and wanted to leave him better than he was when she first came. 

"Sometimes. Some days I just try to ignore it." He let his hand touch the fabric edge of his mask. Who knows what he would have done if there wasn't a mask in the mansion for him to use while she was here. The knot at the back of his head came undone easily and then the only thing keeping his mask on was his hand. "I wasn't vain before the fire, I know my features weren't as ugly as they are now. The fire changed a lot." When the mask came off his face, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what her expression was. 

Katara was confused, _how did he survive_? She was standing and walking toward him before she even realized what she was doing. With his eyes still closed, she lightly touched the side of his face. "I wish I could heal you," she whispered. His golden eyes pierced into her soul. "You are very brave, thank you for showing me. If it makes you more comfortable to cover yourself while I'm here you can, but it doesn't bother me." She backed away until her legs hit the settee.  

He wondered where this woman had been all his life. She was kind and funny and didn't shy away from him like he figured anyone would do. Girls tended to leave him alone even before the curse. So he kept the mask off but put his gloves back on in the off chance that their hands bump. 

"Thank you...for being yourself around me. It means a lot." 

She gave him a soft smile, "Is it weird that I'm glad I was caught in this snow storm? I'm happy that I was able to meet you...and I'm a little sad that I have to leave tomorrow. I _need_ to find my mom. I wish you could come with me." 

"So do I," came his quiet reply. "We should go to bed. The morning before the thunderstorm will either be clear and sunny or already rainy. You'll need to leave early in the morning." 

Now that his mask was gone, Katara could see all of his expressions. Maybe he wasn't good at hiding it, but she could see how sad he was that she was leaving. They climbed the staircase together but branched off when they got to the top. 

"Good night, see you in the morning," her voice carried down the hallway to him. He couldn't remember the last time someone wished him goodnight.  

They were both restless, sleep eluding them. 

Breakfast was quiet but the tea was warming. He didn't say anything as he handed her a food pack to take. They didn't _really_ know each other, so why was this so difficult? Katara was all bundled up and ready to leave as he walked her to the front hall. 

When he opened the door, they could see that a dense fog was rolling through the property but not a flake of snow to be seen. 

"Thank you for your hospitality. Once I find my mom, I'll try to find you again." 

He shook his head, "No, coming back just gives my sister another shot at hurting you. But thank you. Who knows when the next traveler will get stuck in my house?" 

Katara stepped onto the porch, officially outside of the mansion. "I never asked your name, and I never gave mine. My name is Katara. What's yours?" 

"Zuko. Zuko Shinoroi. It was nice to have met you Katara." 

She waved and then walked toward the trees, hoping she would find the path soon. Zuko shut the door only when he couldn't see her. He would miss Katara, that much which he was sure. 

TBC tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm being obvious on plot points, but it's a drabble, it's supposed to be. Stayed tuned for some really high points in the plot!


	18. Family – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Departure

The trail wasn't hard to find when it wasn't snowing but after an hour of walking, a downpour hit and soaked her through. It was the next day after staying at the town's inn that she heard a whisper of a name, _Kya_. 

"Kya makes the best fresh noodles. You should see if she wants to sell any at your stall the next full market day." 

She made her way to the two women as fast as she could. "Kya? Are you talking about Kya Wai?" 

The women were startled by her interruption, but they saw the resemblance in a second. "Yes. We are. Do you know her?" 

Katara was so happy she felt like she would cry any second. "She's my mother! I've been looking for her. Where does she live? I need to see her." 

They pointed in a direction and said she lived with another woman name Ursa in the red house. Katara was running as fast as she could, almost run over by a cabbage merchant. The red house was in front of her. But she was still standing outside. If her mother was alive, why hadn't she come home or written a letter? She knocked on the front door and heard a woman's voice say, "One second!" 

A tall woman with long black hair answered the door, not her mother. "How can I help you?" She said with a warm smile on her face. 

"I'm looking for my mom, they said she lived her. Kya Wai. Do you know her?" She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. To be so close only to see the wrong woman. 

But to her surprise, the woman's face lit up. "Katara? Are you Katara? Oh Kya has told me so many things about you!" Before Katara could respond she was wrapped in a warm hug. "My name is Ursa. Kya went to get some items from the market but she should be back any second. Please come in." 

"So my mother is actually here? She's alive and well?" 

"Yes," Ursa placed her hands on Katara's cheeks, "She's here. And she misses you _so_ much. Let me make you some tea. It's a long journey from your tribe here. Did you make many stops along the way?" Ursa had a sparkle in her eye as she asked. 

Katara started to tell her about the journey but the front door opened, revealing a hurried looking Kya. The pair were wrapped in each other's arms in seconds, both saying that they had missed the other. 

"Have you been here the whole time? Why haven't you written to me?" Katara asked, tears running down her face, she wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears. 

"It was for Ursa's protection. We actually are old friends, but I knew her home life was rough so when her letters stopped, I came looking for her. Now she's hiding from her own daughter. I'm so sorry. Never think that it was because I don't love you, because I do sweetheart." 

For a minute longer, Katara just basked in her mother's love. Her journey was over, she could make her family complete again. Unless. "Will you com home now? I imagine Ursa would be welcome too." 

Kya sighed, "Let's sit down. I want to hear all about your trip to find me. I hope it wasn't too dangerous." 

Katara followed where her mom led, "No, it wasn't too bad. Though I did get stuck in a snow storm a couple days ago. I had to stay at this huge mansion in the middle of the forest. The owner was very nice though, lonely, but nice." She didn't notice the way Ursa perked up at her words. 

"A mansion? In the middle of the forest? And snow at this time of year?" Ursa questioned while handing out cups of tea. 

"I know, I was surprised too. I got lost and suddenly the snow came. I woke up inside the mansion and...I guess I befriended the owner after a day. You won't believe this, but he's actually under a curse and so he can't leave. He hasn't seen anyone in a year." When Katara took a sip of the tea, she couldn't help comparing it to the tea she had in the mansion. It tasted so similar.  

Kya noticed the tears forming in Ursa's eyes and asked for her, "What was his name? The owner?" 

"Zuko Shinoroi. Why do you ask?" Katara was confused why her mom was focusing on that detail. She wanted to know more about _her_ journey and about Ursa, who she had never heard of before. 

Ursa lifted a hand to stop Kya from saying anything. "I think fate is playing a horrible game with our lives. The owner you met, Zuko...is my son. Azula, my daughter, is the one who put the curse on him and who I'm hiding from. I thought...I thought he was dead though." Ursa's voice was calm but her face was rippled with sadness as tears ran down her cheeks.  

Katara didn't know what to say. She thought Zuko's mother was dead, that all of his family was dead except for his sister. But she knew what needed to be said, "We need to return to the mansion. Zuko thinks _you're_ dead. That it was his fault. He said there was a fire, and you died, and he was burned - he has burns everywhere. We should go back right away!" The more she talked the more she realized what they had to do. 

Ursa agreed, saying it was time to face what happened and Kya said she'd go with her. The spent the day talking about everyone's journey as they packed what they could and made arrangements to sell what they couldn't bring. They would go back to the mansion. 

The day after Katara left was hard on Zuko. He kept waiting for the sound of her in a room or looking for her to talk with. If it was another year before someone came to his house, he would probably go crazy. Azula will get what she always wanted. The day after he didn't get out of bed. What was the point? When was hungry he got some bread but then he went back to his room and sulked. On the third day he went to the front door. He had tried it before but he had to try once more. 

He stepped on to the porch, technically part of the foundation, and took a deep breath of the rainy air. The toes of his shoes were inches from the stone steps, his boundary. Lifting a foot, he moved to place it on the step but it was like hitting a wall. Angry now, he shoved his shoulder going nowhere. 

"Why?" He yelled into the air, hoping Azula heard him wherever she was hiding. "If you want me gone, just do it yourself!" 

"Because this is more enjoyable dear Zuzu." He couldn't see her, but it was Azula's voice for sure. "Or you could just end yourself. Alone. No honor. And no one loving you." 

Maybe it was fate, still playing it's game, or just perfect timing, because as Azula said those words, three women stepped out from the trees. 

"You're wrong Azula. I still love him, even when I think he's dead." Ursa's voice was strong and loud. 

Zuko thought he was crazy and that they were just figments of his memory. That Katara would come back for him. That his mother was _alive_. It was all too much. He backed up until he hit the wall and slid down. 

Katara saw him freaking out and ran over to him, Ursa and Kya hot on her heels though looking around for Azula. When she reached him, she could hear him saying, "she's alive," over and over, not sure if it was a question or statement.  

With her back to their mothers, Katara could only hear what was happening. She missed Azula jumping out and attacking Ursa. She missed the pained look in Ursa's eyes as she drew a dagger. And she missed Azula dying. Katara's focus was on the trembling man in front of her. 

TBC tomorrow  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt, Enchantment.


	19. Enchantment – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Family

Katara couldn't believe it. As she held Zuko in her arms, his skin started glowing like it was on fire but she could tell he wasn't in pain. Then the light faded out, slowly from his fingertips to his face, leaving behind smooth, burn-free skin. But when the light went out from part of his face, the scar remained. 

"Zuko, the curse!" She realized that it was broken. Her hand came up of it's own will to touch the smooth skin on his right cheek. 

As if the clouds heard Katara's words, the rain stopped. A minute later, the clouds parted to show the afternoon sun. The light shined on Kya and Ursa, who was bent over Azula's motionless body. 

Zuko could tell that something happened. One minute he was freaking out that his mother was still alive and the next he could feel everything again and an invisible pressure was lifted. He opened his eyes to Katara's face. Wasn't she supposed to be finding her mother? 

"Can you sit up? Are you hurt?" 

"Yes, no. I mean, I'm fine. Great even." Zuko stood up with ease, his body felt rejuvenated even. But his spirit was still wounded when he saw his mother and sister. Even though he could tell that the curse was broken, he only inched to the steps. Unlike a few minutes ago, his toes easily slid over the edge. He could actually leave the mansion now. The curse was really broken. 

Later, after Azula's body was taken care of and mother and son reunited, the group were sipping tea in the sitting room. It was quite as no one knew what to say. There was almost _too much_ to say. 

"What broke the enchantment, do you know?" Katara spoke up. 

Zuko didn't respond right away. His mind was a mess. "Originally, I thought the curse was because I killed my mother, but since you're alive," he looked to Ursa, sitting next to him, "it wasn't that. Either...it was connected to the guilt I was feeling, or to Azula's life. I don't know." 

Ursa patted his hand, "I'm sorry I had to leave you behind. Azula was making threats toward me but I didn't know she would go after you like she did." 

Kya needed something to do. She needed to find the _kitchen_. They hadn't eaten since lunch hours ago and food always helped words flow out. "Ursa, could you show me to the kitchen?" Ursa nodded, giving a squeeze to Zuko's hand before standing up. 

Without the fire cracking in the background, the room was silent. 

"I missed you." Zuko's voice was soft, but Katara could hear him easily. "I didn't think I would, tried not to, but I really missed you." 

"I'm happy that I was able to come back. I think there's a few books in the library that we didn't get to."  

He looked up to see Katara's smile and wondered if he was still under some form of enchantment. 

TBC tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's "Gift" will be the last in this Beauty and the Beast prompt set. Then we'll get back to our regularly scheduled drabbles.


	20. Gifts - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Enchantment.

Weeks had passed since the curse was broken. As soon as possible, Zuko left the mansion to Ursa's care and set off to get some space. After spending time with her mother and know that she would go back to her father and Sokka, Katara asked to join him. 

As they traveled the land together, Katara and Zuko realized that they got along very well. They could walk in silence or share stories back and forth and it was easy. This is not to say they didn't have arguments. 

"I'm not ready to go back Katara," Zuko huffed and sat on one of the beds. They were sharing a room at an inn but had separate beds. After traveling together for a month and tired of having to pay for 2 different rooms, they realized they were fine with sharing 1 room. 

"We can keep exploring, but my mom is leaving your house and I want to say goodbye to her. And your mother hasn't rehired the staff yet so she'd be by herself. I really think we need to go back." Katara didn't like pushing him to do something that he didn't want to do, but she needed to go back. She would go by herself if he still refused. Zuko was just stubborn. Then again, so was she. 

Zuko was quiet as he thought about being back inside the mansion where he was held prisoner.  

As if she was reading his mind, Katara mention, "Think of all the good times you've had in your home. All the hidden places you explored when you were little. Think of when I first came and the conversations we had in the kitchen. Our visit won't be permanent. But you can't avoid it forever." 

"Fine, we can go back," Zuko said with a short tone. 

The town they were in was only a long morning's walk away so they were home in time for a late lunch. The day went quickly and suddenly it was nighttime before Zuko and Ursa were able to talk by themselves in one of the upstairs studies. 

"Katara seems like a nice young woman," Ursa started, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Mother don't start this again. I'll find someone later." Before the curse and before he thought his life was empty, this had been a constant battle between them. 

Ursa fiddled with something in her dress pocket. "Zuko, what if all of this was so Katara would find you. You both get along so well and I know you're purposely ignoring the spark you both feel. Kya and I had many long discussions while you were off exploring." Since Zuko was still ignoring her and looking away, she whispered a line she knew would annoy him, "We think a fall wedding would be lovely." 

"Mother!" 

"Oh hush, you'll wake our guests. But on a serious note," she stood up and pulled a small box from her pocket. "This is one of my favorite rings. It's not a wedding ring, don't worry, but it is nice to get the ones we love gifts." Ursa slid the box onto the table next to where Zuko was pouting. 

Zuko didn't respond until Ursa was at the door, "Katara isn't one for material goods, but I'll think about it." 

"That's all I ask my turtleduck." 

A few days later found Katara and Zuko at the capital city, a bustling sight that Katara had never seen before. They were picking up food at the every-day market for an afternoon at the city's open garden when Katara mentioned getting a bottle of wine since it was such a lovely day. 

The sun was shining by the time they made it to an open piece of lawn, but it wasn't too hot. 

They hadn't been talking about anything in particular when Zuko spoke up, "How long are you going, when do you plan on going back to your home?" 

Katara picked at the blades of grass beside their blanket. "I don't know," she said honestly. She didn't like staying away from her family but she also had this draw to stay close to Zuko. They had become close friends. It didn't hurt that she was becoming attracted to him. 

Zuko coughed to loosen up his throat. "Well. Um. I wanted to give you something. It's kind of a thank you but also to show that, well," he had to take a deep breath before he continued, "I'm really happy that you stumbled upon our mansion and I'm not sure I want to give up our friendship for distance. But if you stay or go, I want you to have it." 

Curious now as to what he had, Katara gave him all of her attention. She watched him dig in his personal bag for a small wooden box that fit in the palm of his hands. He placed it on blanket in the space between their legs. She quickly opened it to show a beautiful and intricate ring. It was gold with a deep blue jewel at the center. Katara's jaw dropped open at the sight. 

"Now before you say anything, my mother wanted you to have it." 

"But is it," Katara began to question if he was proposing to her. She didn't find the idea altogether off putting, but she wished he had asked her _before_ showing the ring. 

"No! No, um, I wouldn't just, no. It's just a gift to you. Nothing attached to it." Zuko's face was blushing hard. But he didn't have to worry too hard as Katara leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you Zuko." She figured out which finger the ring would fit on and instantly put it on. Either it was fate or coincidence, but the ring only fit on her ring finger. "And for your information, I don't want distance to come between our friendship either." Her unadorned hand made it's way over the blanket to poke his hand open so she could slip her's in. _It's such a perfect day_ , they both thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end to the big connected Beauty and the Beast thread. I hope you enjoyed it, even though I got tired of the setting after a few prompts.


	21. Electric love – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an altogether original idea as it takes place after the Agni Kai with Azula.

Zuko couldn't breathe. He could hardly _think_. The only thing he could do was feel the jolting shocks as the lightning went through his body. 

He might have messed up this battle, but he had at least succeeded in protecting Katara. Whatever happened next, Zuko would be able to die peacefully knowing he didn't let Katara die. He blacked out as his body started seizing. When he came to, Katara held him in her arms. 

"Zuko!" She sobbed, her tears running down her face. 

He had to blink a few times to focus on her face. "Wha-what happened? How am I not dead?" 

Katara pulled him to her chest and he just let her surround him. Her warmth was comforting. "That's the thing, you _were_. Why did you do such a stupid thing as jump in front of me? _I could have lost you_!" Her arms squeezed him tight, it hurt in his chest, but he didn't want to tell her to let go. 

"And I couldn't lose _you_." Slowly, the feeling in his arms came back and he was able to return the embrace. "So you...you saved my life, Katara, _thank you_." 

"Well you saved me first. We can talk about this later, but we should probably get you inside." 

For a panicked second, Zuko thought Azula was still after them. "Azula?" 

He felt Katara sigh more than he heard her. "She's handled, but she's, well we should wait to talk about it. I want to make sure you're healthy first. And we still don't know how everyone else is doing. No one has sent a messenger hawk." 

\--- 

They were inside the palace now, in the first lounge room they could hobble to as Zuko was unsteady on his feet. He was focusing on everything but the feel of Katara's hand on his chest. Sure it was enveloped in water as she worked her healing bending, but he could almost feel her fingers touch his skin. 

Katara was focused on his healing. She would _not_ let Zuko suffer after he selflessly protected her. 

"Why did you jump in front of Azula's lightning?" She asked softly, her bending working to loosen up his muscles and not toward any particular wound.  

He sighed, thinking over his words so he didn't mess them up like he always did. "I know now isn't the best time, and you have something with Aang maybe, but, and I don't expect anything, I just, you should know that I love you. As a friend, an enemy, and a partner, I love you." He kept his eyes down, not wanting to pin her down for an answer, so he missed the way Katara's eyes opened wide in shock, but also the smile the formed on her lips. 

She funneled the water into the basin nearby, "Then _you_ should know Zuko, that I think I love you to. I knew I _liked_ you, but when I thought you were dead in my arms, I realized that I _love_ you." 

Zuko looked up, eyes hopeful, to see Katara's smile. "Oh, then. Well, that's good." 

"That's all you have to say? That's good?" She laughed. 

"Well right now I'm having a hard time processing that I'm alive and now you tell me that you love me back, I'm pretty sure I'm in the spirit world." 

Katara's finger wrapped around one of his, "Then I'll just have to keep you grounded." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and to the point. Tomorrow (hopefully because I'm still writing it) will be an M rated chapter, just as a heads up.


	22. Holiday – M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mature chapter, but it's not too graphic.

Katara was sunbathing by the turtleduck pond, watching the staff members run back and forth. It was after 30 minutes of solid foot traffic before she spoke up to her husband who was reading in the shade nearby. 

"Is there something happening that I should know about? What is the palace preparing for?" 

Zuko looked up from the scroll. "Oh, that's right, you weren't here for it last summer. It's the celebration of the longest day of the year tomorrow. It's kind of like a holiday or festival. Everyone piles into the city for fun and food. There's a toasting at the sun's zenith. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

She smiled back to let him know it was ok, "Well I'm glad I'm here this year. Is it notable that it'll be our first as a married couple?" Katara asked in part because she just liked thinking of each month as "it's been X days since we got married" and having actual occasions in the month helped. 

"I-it can be," he stuttered, thinking about how _alive_ he always felt on the summer solstice. It was also known in the Fire Nation that fire benders typically tended to be sexually active on the solstice, as if the fire inside them couldn't be sated. 

\--- 

Katara could tell that the sun had already risen when she slowly woke up to the feel of Zuko's kisses running along the back her bare neck. She didn't miss the way his hips were pressed close to her and he had a hand massaging her hip. In the night her slip had moved and so he was touching bare skin. 

"Can't we sleep for a few more minutes?" Katara mumbled into her pillow. 

Zuko nipped at her skin, "Oh come on, don't make me say it. You know why I'm awake." 

She pushed her hips back into his, teasing, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to sleep a bit longer." 

"I rise with the sun Katara. _All of me_." 

"Then how can I deny you." Katara turned around so she could face him, "Am I supposed to say Happy Solstice?" Zuko didn't respond as he peppered her face in kisses. "Shouldn't we get out of bed, I thought you said there was a sunrise ceremony?" It wasn't that Katara didn't want to be intimate with her husband, she just didn't want to make any mistakes as the Fire Lady. 

Zuko's hand trailed down, cupping her bottom to bring her body even closer to his, "You _are_ the sunrise ceremony." He went in for a deep and passionate kiss that soundly woke Katara's body and mind. 

"Like as in a metaphor for how you worship my body or as in the literal, having morning sex is a ceremony thing that happens on the solstice?" Katara asked once her lips broke free for air. Zuko's mouth didn't leave her skin though as it trailed down her neck, intent on finding her breasts. Taking note of Katara's nightgown, Zuko remembered that it would have to go to reach them. The high collar prevented any good action past her collarbones.  

"Both?" He mumbled into said collarbones, his tongue peaking out to taste her skin. His own skin felt like it was on fire and only her touch could satisfy him. "On the solstice, if you haven't noticed, firebenders get a little... _aroused_." His hand started to drag her slip up her body, revealing her lower underwraps. "I'll most likely be handsy all day today so if you're not feeling up to it this morning, don't worry. The moment you're ready, so will I." Her slip was now just under her breasts. Her silky smooth skin at his fingertips. 

Oh, Katara was ready. But it was a little hard to process that Zuko would be on edge like this all day. _Are all Fire Nation holidays going to be spent like this?_ She had to wonder. 

Their love that morning was like a flame. Constantly moving. Hitting many peaks. Moments of low simmering heat. It was safe to say that the solstice was heavily celebrated by the two. They made it to the toasting to the sun's zenith with only a few minutes to spare. Their slightly disheveled appearance did not go unnoticed by the crowd, but they were happy to see the Royal couple celebrate the holiday so thoroughly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be a fun coffee shop au.


	23. Warmth – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Warmth with a coffee shop au idea (the full list is on me new side tumblr GrumpyZutara) and came up with this. There are two different languages spoke so Water Tribe is in italics and the common language is not.

Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, _mulled wine_ \- it hardly mattered what it was, but Katara's favorite drinks were always warm. She loved the feeling when you took a sip and you could feel the warmth as it traveled through your body. 

This meant that whenever someone wanted to talk or hang out with Katara, she always suggested The Jasmine Cup. Eventually, Katara and her sister in law, Suki, had a standing date Saturday mornings. 

They had practically grown up together and so Suki knew the Water Tribe language in and out. That said, Katara typically didn’t like speaking it in front of others because it made some people uneasy. Everyone spoke the Avatar's Tongue as it was called. 

" _Have you noticed the barista before?_ " Suki asked, speaking in Water Tribe. 

Katara knew who she was talking about without having to turn. The Jasmine Cup only had 3 employees and Katara recognized who took their order. " _Yes, what about him?_ " 

" _Well I think he's pretty cute and he won't stop looking over here._ " Suki smirked and had to hold herself back from winking at the man. It was adorable to her the way he acted. 

" _I don't think Sokka would like to know that you're looking at other guys._ " 

"Psh, _I'm looking at guys on your behalf. As long as they aren't Jet, he'd_ _happy. Oh, here he comes with our drinks. I think you should say something to him. Compliment him. Pick a feature. Right now._ " Suki pushed, even though the man was steps away from their table. 

Katara spoke in a whisper, even though it looked like no one else in the shop spoke Water Tribe. She looked up at him as he approached. " _Not right now Suki, I don't want to talk about how_ _hot_ _he is_ _..._ _those arms_ _though_ _._ " Katara had to shake her head to get back on focus. "Thank you," she told him in the common language. 

Suki didn't miss the way he blushed right after Katara talked. He was close enough that he probably heard her voice but unless he knew Water Tribe, he wouldn't know what she said. _Unless_. 

" _Oo, very true, his does have nice muscles. But look at those golden eyes._ " Suki was testing a theory. A theory that was proved true as the man blushed harder, mumbled a word and rushed away. She couldn't hold back her laugh. Katara gave her a confused look, how was talking about how cute the employee was funny? " _Oh, Katara. I think we've made a mistake. Well, not a mistake, but we've been very rude. I think, that our barista man speaks Water Tribe and knows we we're_ _ogling_ _him!_ " 

Katara was mortified. How should she apologize for their behavior? 

On the other side of the counter was Zuko, a young man who had started to learn a language because the girl he had a crush on spoke it. Water Tribe was actually a lovely language and he was enjoying the process. So when he saw the pair enter today, he prepared to listen in and see if he could understand them. He understood them alright. It was a bit embarrassing to hear, but he appreciated that they didn't mention the scar on his face. 

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. She was at the counter. " _Do you speak Water Tribe?_ " 

Zuko busied himself with a cleaning towel as he remembered the return phrase, " _Yes, I speak Water Tribe. I am a student._ " It seemed that all complex verbs and conjugations he knew flew out the window. He didn't think he'd be this nervous talking to her. 

"Well, obviously we both know the Avatar's Tongue so we can just use that. I, um, didn't realize that you could understand us. I'm sorry you overheard us. We shouldn’t have objectified you like that. You're just doing your job." Katara rushed to say. 

Zuko's blush hadn't faded, "The funny thing is, that I started learning because I knew you spoke it. I actually was going to respond one of these days in Water Tribe as a surprise." 

"Really?" Her face showed her shock. "Well I look forward to the day you surprise me again." Her smile was radiant and warm and even though the shop was already cozy, Zuko felt like he was sitting in a sunbeam. "I should go back, I don't want my drink to cool. But I promise I'll say something to you before I leave." 

Zuko nodded that it was fine, but then he remembered the first thing he wanted to say to her if given the chance. "Wait! Um, _my name is Zuko. You have hair. What's your name?_ " He didn't realize he forgot the adjective, _beautiful_ , when mentioning her hair. But it made Katara smile even wider. 

Katara stuck out her hand to shake his. " _My name is Katara. Nice to meet you Zuko._ " She never imagined his hand would be so warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take all this fluff and run away, that is my only warning. Tomorrow is colors, and unlike my original list it will be M for sexual content and violence.


	24. Colors – M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of period yakuza meets Romeo and Juliet meets no fact checking. M is for sexual content and graphic violence.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the two lanterns, but they could see each other well enough. They knew the other like the back of their hands. Plus, no one could know who was inside the room and the thin paper walls hid nothing in full light. 

Katara was sitting between his legs with her body bent over in a stretch. His hands, worn and rough at the tips, traced the colored lines on her back. The swirls of black and blue that danced along her spine. He had a matching tattoo on his back in shades of red. Together, they had to fight the adversity of being from rival families that wished the other would die off. The koi on their backs represented rising above that, as well as connect them. 

Some days, Zuko just wanted to rip off her yukata and have her as soon as they were secluded. Others, he wanted to kiss each scale of the koi on her back, taking his time. Today was one of their quiet nights. They had already been intimate hours ago and were relaxing in the room, trying to keep silent. They probably only had another hour together before he had to sneak back out as the sun rose. 

Their tattoo artist was skilled. As Zuko traced each scale he could see in the dim light that each was unique in their shading. It wasn't easy finding an artist who would tattoo them both and keep it a secret. But it was worth the pain. She was worth the secrecy. 

They had started their relationship more as hate fucking and to get back at the pressures of their family. But one thing led to another and they fell in love. They tried to protect the other even if it meant more pressure on themselves. So that left them in secrecy. Zuko would sneak into her family's estate and they would run off somewhere. On the off chance that they saw each other in public, they knew they had to ignore the other, maybe even sneer in their direction. 

That is until they could both slip away into a dark alley. They wouldn't do much, just a kiss hello and how are you today. Zuko came by almost every other night. They wouldn't be intimate every night. Some they just sat and talked. Lately, they had been discussing how to run away or announce their relationship. 

His hands tickled their way to her sides, following the waves of blue-green ocean. "Do you think you have it in you for one more go?" He whispered. 

Katara sat up from her stretch and let her hands run up his bare legs to his thighs. They were both still naked. "Anything in particular?" She whispered back. Zuko leaned back, watching as the colors on her back as she moved, making the fish look like it was about to jump off her skin. 

"Just the way you are right now." Zuko gripped her waist and helped her reposition her legs so she could straddle his lap and face away. Katara tried to keep her long dark brown hair offer her back but a few pieces slipped and tickled his chest. Not wanting to get it tangled he tossed it over her shoulder. He let his hand slowly fall down her back, still entranced by the color of her skin. As he slipped in, Katara had to bite her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. " _Perfect_ ," he mumbled. 

Their love was quiet, but moving, leaving them silently gasping for air until they both collapsed on the palate. They were facing each other, hands running over the valleys of the other's face. Zuko was a hardened warrior with the scar to show for it. Katara had blue eyes that pierced into his soul. 

But they were on borrowed time. 

Just as they had been silent, so were the others in the hallway as they surrounded their room. The paper doors slammed open to reveal her family, swords drawn. Katara quickly grabbed her yukata to cover herself but Zuko remained still as stone. He was afraid that one move of a muscle would have him run through. 

"Father, brother, cousins. Think rationally here." Katara said. Now that she was covered up she looked about the room at the 3 open doors. Since they were in a forgotten part of the compound, Katara hadn't blocked the doors. Now she wished she had. She tossed Zuko something to at least cover his lower body. 

"After your dishonor, you're no longer my sister," Sokka sneered.  

"You've marred your skin. You've given up your virginity early, and to an _Agni_ of all people. I don't think you can come back from this. You are cut off. And you will be _cut out_." Katara's father spoke loudly. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

" _Please_ , you can't do that. If you plan to disown her, let me take her in." Zuko's mind was running fast. He had to think up something to prevent her father from killing her. 

Hakoda shook his head. "How can she go with you when you'll be dead as well?" 

Katara's hand found Zuko's and gripped him tight. She was no warrior so she couldn't help fight their way out. And Zuko could hardly take on 15 armed men with no weapon. This would be the end for them. 

"Can't you let us go? We'll run off to another island, anywhere. Just let us live!" She pleaded. 

"No. You will have never been born to disgrace our family name." She almost missed the nod Hakoda gave. Suddenly her family descended on them, separating them. "I'm not evil. I won't make either of you watch." Her cousins turned her around so she couldn't see what was happening to Zuko, but the moment she heard him cry out in pain she twisted back, causing the knife nearby to pierce her stomach. 

Zuko was not turned away from Katara and so as the knife went through her, he saw it all. The deep red blood poured out of her, mixing with the vibrant colors of her silk. His own pain was like a distant throb in the back of his mind as his body went into shock. He pushed out of Sokka's arms and fell to the floor. He tried to crawl toward her but suddenly he couldn't see. There were still voices though. Bits and pieces. 

Katara could hardly stand watching Zuko die in front of her. The blood on his back made it hard to tell what was his tattoo and what was his wound. Then she too fell forward, her hand landing inches away from his. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't how they were supposed to die. She found a way to look at Zuko's face, both wishing and not that she could see his golden eyes one last time. 

But the effort pushed her over. 

The first thing she noticed were the moving colors on the inside of her eyelids. It was like a kaleidoscope was being shined on her face. Then the warmth of the sun. And the sound of trees in the breeze. Lastly, she felt a hand caress her face. She opened her eyes to see an alive Zuko. 

"Where are we?" 

He smiled softly, "Somewhere where we can be together in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. They were supposed to live and tear down the family wall and make happy babies. I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to really be like Romeo and Juliet. Just 2 lovers, forbidden from one another. If you can't tell, they're in the spirit world.


	25. Home – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple, more of a scene setting up for tomorrow's prompt

It had been a few years since Katara had been back to her old home in the Southern Water Tribe and even longer since Zuko had stepped foot on the ice. As their ship docked, Katara gripped Zuko’s hand. Only Hakoda was there to greet them. 

Sokka and Suki were still on their way. She wasn’t sure if Aang and Toph and any of their other friends would make it down. She didn’t know if she _wanted_ anyone else to be here. It was a tribal affair. 

As they walked down the plank, Zuko's mind was caught between two memories. When he first came to this tribe, he was so mean and harsh, even grabbing Gran Gran and threatening her. He regretted it so much now, even after she had forgiven him. He also thought about the night they had received the messenger hawk. Katara was so happy to get a letter from home but the way her face crumbled as she read, he knew it wasn’t good news. 

Gran Gran had passed in the night, peacefully. 

Zuko held her as she cried for the next hour. It was hard to see her that upset and in pain. But he knew he’d be in a worse place if it was Iroh instead. So they hopped on the first ship out. 

As they walked through the village, some of the citizens came out to welcome Katara. It wasn’t lost on either of them that they ignored Zuko. Some even glared in his direction. Apparently they hadn’t forgiven him for the last time he had been there. 

Katara put her hand in his again, “Thank you for coming with me.” 

“It is your home, of course I’d come with you.” 

Her hand squeezed his, “ _You_ are my home.”

TBC tomorrow


	26. Northern Lights – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the prompt Home.

Death was treated much differently in the Water Tribe than in the Fire Nation. Zuko had seen the differences in their cultures before and should have known that this too would be different. But that didn't change the fact that he was surprised. When they prepared Gran Gran's body, it wasn't for a pyre. 

The next day at dusk, the whole tribe processed to a remote section of beach. Only, it wasn't really a beach as much as a sort drop off. The ice was low enough though that the occasional bigger wave sprayed water onto the shelf.  

Hakoda said a few words that Zuko didn't hear, he was too busy focusing on Katara. She was silent and stoic. He didn't know if it was to save face in front of her tribe or to keep herself together, but he wished he could take some of her suffering. 

Sokka stepped forward and together with Hakoda they pushed Gran Gran's wrapped body into the water to sink. 

It was like a dam broke inside of her. Katara crumpled toward the ground and Zuko caught her just before she hit the ice. Silent tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her standing and she hid her face in his neck. Or at least tried to, it was hard with the thick fur parka he was wearing to tell for sure. 

" _Oh Katara, I'm so sorry_ ," Zuko whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her. His own eyes tearing up. At her pain. At the loss of Gran Gran. At the spirits for doing this _now_. "Do you want to go back to the hut?" 

She shook her head, "No, we have to stay out here until the spirits make their presence known." One of her hands wedged inbetween their bodies to brush away the tears that were still falling. 

"How long will that take?" He didn't realize how impatient his words sounded until after he spoke them. 

He heard her sniffle before answering, "Another hour." 

Zuko squeezed her body tighter to his and rocked their bodies side to side a little. He wondered if he got her talking, maybe she would feel better. "What did you mean, when the spirits make their presence known? What does it signify?" 

"The spirits make their presence known with a great aurora in the sky. They light up the sky with colors and shapes. I haven't talked to Aang about it, but we believe it's a link to the spirit world. Once it appears, we know that the spirits have taking Gran Gran to the other side." Her voice was muffled, still hiding in his parka. 

For the next hour, the tribe milled about the ice shelf. They reminisced about Gran Gran's life and how she was so strong. Hakoda and Sokka were the only ones to talk to Zuko as most of the tribe still held him in contempt. 

But then one person made a loud comment that the sky was changing and everyone looked upward. Katara finally took her face from Zuko's parka. 

It started as just a sliver of green at the horizon, like a low cloud. Then a flash of green and yellow lit up and a river of color wove through the sky. A solid path of green went from one side to the other, peaks of pink and purple stemming out from the green. It was like the sky was playing a song or had a beat and rhythm to the dance of color. 

And it was silent. 

No one spoke. 

The air was still. 

But the colors in the sky danced around. The river of green moved like a snake, the bends always changing. The pinks and purples faded out as shades of blue trickled in. No longer did the lights spike and jut out, but soothing swirls of colored light, twisting and overlapping. The lights stayed in the sky for many minutes. 

 _Always changing_. 

Unlike how it started, the lights slowed faded out until just the clear night sky remained. Though the stars seems a little brighter. 

Katara and Zuko had their arms linked while they watched and now Katara gave a tug on his to walk back to the village. Everyone was quiet as they walked back in the dark. 

When they sat down in the main hut, just Hakoda, Sokka and Suki, Katara moved around to heat up some broth. 

Zuko couldn't handle the silence. "There's a phrase we say at funerals in the Fire Nation. _Though the flame goes out, the smoke remains._ She will not be forgotten." Yes, death was treated differently down here, but his words still rang true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was a little melancholy! Tomorrow is also planned to be sad as well. But the prompt Youth will pick things up again.


	27. Sacrifice – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my take on mythology. I tried to take from typical tragedy formats and I thought of them kind of as Greek gods/goddesses. I will say it all looked better in my mind than it turned out.

When Zuko and Katara started their life cycle, they were as far apart as their world allowed. Katara sprang up from the icy tundra and Zuko from the equator's volcanoes. They had thought their lives were complete. As physical manifestations of the spirits Tui and Agni, they came into the world full of knowledge and age. 

Then they had met one day. And one day wasn't enough. One _week_ wasn't enough. They couldn't bare to leave the other's side for any amount of time. How had they ever thought their lives were complete without the other? They were more of a balance that Tui and La originally were. Zuko had a flash-bang energy whereas Katara's slowly built up. And their passion was said to shake the earth to the core. 

But the other spirits didn't approve of their love. 

Katara was supposed to find the physical manifestation of La and Agni wasn't supposed to find _anyone_. The humans and other spirits found ways to attack and separate the two, but love always found a way. 

Their love had now brought them to a remote grassy clearing in the mainland. Their love also brought an army to end their lives. 

In waves, the soldiers descended upon the pair. Zuko was a formidable fire bender and prevented most from getting too close. And Katara's water bending skills picked off any that got past his wall of fire. Together, they formed a team that was unstoppable. Love poems and epics were written about them. They were in sync as they danced around. Katara would ice the ground and Zuko would hit high with a fire whip. If Zuko missed a block, Katara would be right there with a wall of ice to protect him. 

The mob of people broke enough that the physical manifestation of La, Jet, was in their line of sight. 

Zuko broke free by sweeping his legs out, fire chasing at his heels. The crowd jumped back enough for them to slip out on an ice ramp. They dodged attacks and gave some back, all the while with their eyes locked on Jet. 

But with their eyes on Jet, they didn't see the other two spirits jumping from the side. It was a trap with Jet as the bait. They didn't even get close enough to singe his hem. The spirits tackled Katara and Zuko to the ground with a tumble. Zuko got on top of his attacker but Katara wasn't as lucky. The way she had landed knocked thje breath out of her and allowed the attacker to bind her hands behind her back in stone. 

By the time Zuko had incapacitated his attacker, a knife was pressed to Katara's throat and there was a yell to stop. 

Time stood still as Zuko watched the skin of Katara's neck prick with drops of blood. He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't lose her. There wasn't a good chance that their next manifestations would find each other and fall in love. He didn't want their love to be for nothing. 

Katara's eyes pleaded with his. He had to know how much she loved him. This was the worst outcome, but maybe they would be able to spend some time in the spirit world before coming back down to earth. This would be their last stand. 

"Give us a few minutes together and we'll give up, peacefully." Katara struggled to say with the knife still against her neck. 

"I'll give you one last embrace before your cycle ends because we all know that in the next you'll be mine." Jet nodded to the spirit holding Katara down who let her go. Zuko quickly rushed to her side since her arms were still trapped in stone. 

Zuko cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. It was an apology, a thank you and an I love you, all wrapped up in one. "This _won't_ be the end of us. They'll make statues of us. We'll live on in the words people have already written about us. We'll still be together." 

"Except that you won't," came Jet's snarky interruption. "You're _sacrifice_ won't do anything but ensure your separation." 

"I hope I remember this in the next cycle, how cruel you are."  

Jet shrugged it off. "I doubt it. But now that you've had your moment," Jet pulled out his swords of choice, "Do you give up your souls willingly and freely?" 

"I do," they both gave their responses. 

Jet tossed one of his swords to the other spirit and they stepped to opposite sides of the embracing couple. Without any further words, Jet and the spirit ran the swords through them. Due to their long length, both swords pierced through both bodies, connecting them one last time. 

"No, no matter...what he says...our love...our love.....our," Zuko's voice faded out. 

But Katara knew what he was going to say, "Our love will stand the test of time." 

Yet their love _didn_ 't stand the test of time. In the next cycle, Tui found La and though it took some time for her to warm up to him, she fell in love with La, not Agni. When Agni was reborn, he had this drive to be near the water, so he built up his sea volcanoes and made the islands. Due to the warm nature, the fire benders that lived on the mainland moved out with him. And in the cycle after that, they were back to normal. 

The poems stopped after their death. Why write about a couple who didn't make it? 

The epics, the stories of their adventure and death though, they remained as a hidden scroll until a new Fire Lord went through the old library with his new Fire Lady. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be happier with the prompt Youth :)


	28. Youth - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple from unexpected visits returns that Saturday to dance away their youth. Will they get jiggy with it? I should also preface by saying I've gone to like 3 bars in my life. While I'm of age, bars are not my scene. 
> 
> I use the prompt Youth more as "live your life while you're young" than a take of them when they were little kids.

_My U_ _ber_ _will be here in a minute, then we_ _'ll be on our_ _way to the bar. See you there! ;) -K_  

Emojis were never Zuko's strong suit. He could figure out what the basic ones meant, but a winky face emoji? That could mean a hundred different things! And he definitely didn't know what Katara's text meant. Well he knew what she was _saying_ , but what did she _mean_? Why did she include that? Did she send that to everyone? 

Then came the issue of how to respond. After multiple drafts, Zuko finally sent his text back. 

 _Great. I'm just around the corner_ _. -Z_  

Sure it was short and simple, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. There had been a few texts back and forth throughout the week, mainly initiated from Katara.  

They learned they both went to the same college (not surprising) and regularly had classes in the same building (very surprising). Zuko was working on a business major and Katara was studying civil law but their gen-ed classes were in the same building. Most surprising was that even though they were 2 years apart, Katara at 21 and Zuko about to turn 23, they had similar hour credits due to Zuko's delayed start. 

 _Oh my gosh, this Uber is the best! He has Jolly Ranchers and rope lights on the inside! -K_  

 _Are you sure that's safe to eat? If you're hungry I'm pretty sure the bar has chips and salsa – Z_  

 _No time for eating, just dancing!_    
_Well and talking_    
_I told you I'm bringing friends right? -K_  

 _I think you've mentioned it multiple times now. Don't worry. I don't always go to bars by myself. I know how to deal with groups. - Z_  

Katara didn't have time to respond before they arrived outside the bar with Zuko in sight. Katara piled out with 2 other friends and headed for him. 

Zuko was nervous when he saw her two girl friends get out of the car. If he had any hope of dating Katara, he obviously had to win their approval. Then again, he wasn't even sure if Katara liked him or was just taking pity on him. 

"I hope you weren't waiting for us too long, but I saved you a Jolly Rancher. I hope you like strawberry." Katara gave him a warm smile before offering him the red candy. 

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites." Even if he didn't care for that flavor, Zuko would have taken it. "There isn't a line to get in so we should go while we can," Zuko said before putting the candy in his mouth. He didn't want it to get sticky in his pocket. On the way inside, Katara tried introduce her friends but Toph had other ideas. 

"My eye sight is beyond bad so you're going to be my escort tonight," Toph gruffly said before hooking her arm through his and started walking toward the entrance. 

"That's Toph for you. I'm Suki," the other woman said from behind Zuko. The bar was half full and they were able to grab a high top table between the bar and the dance area easily. 

"You guys can stay here, I'll go order the first round," Zuko said. The girls gave their order and he walked away. He was surprised that just after he placed the order, Katara appeared by his side. 

"You'll need help carrying the drinks. Plus, we haven't really said hi. I'm glad you showed up." 

Again, Zuko was at a loss for words. It _seemed_ that Katara was interested in him, but it could be that she was just a nice person. "Thank you for inviting me out. I hope you and your friends have fun time tonight." 

Just then their drinks were ready. A craft beer for Suki, a long island for Toph, whiskey on the rocks for Zuko and a fruity blue drink for Katara. 

"Well I hope you'll save a few dances for me," Katara said, winking before taking two drinks and walking away. 

Ok. 

Ok. Ya. Ok, so Katara was definitely sending "I'm interested" vibes. Zuko had to remember what he was doing for a second before grabbing the other drinks and following after. Now came the question of how to show he was interested as well. By the time Zuko caught up to the table, the girls were into a discussion of a test they had on Thursday. The scores had just been posted online. 

"I don't want to hear it Katara, you're the one that screws up the curve every time," Suki complained. 

"Fine, then let's drop the school topic. Who want's to join me for the next good song?" Katara looked around at the group. Toph said she wasn't buzzed enough and Suki said she wanted to wait a few songs until Sokka showed up. Zuko didn't know who Sokka was but he took that it was her significant other. 

Not wanting to leave Katara hanging for a dance partner and seeing it as a good chance to make his intentions known, he answered, "Uh, I'll join you." He almost added that he wasn't that good at dancing, especially with a girl, but that was a minor detail. 

Katara's smile was brighter than the strobe lights. "I want to wait until they play something I know so we have time to drink a little more." 

They didn't have to wait long. Zuko finished off his drink as Katara started to drag him out. Her hips were grinding on him before he could ask her how she wanted to dance. He let his hands go to her waist and tried to match her rhythm. Their side to side sway kept them going through the song and into the next. His hands never staying from her waist, though he thought about it. Her hands were everywhere. On his thighs, covering his hands, on his forearms – and he loved her touch.  

They took a break after the 2nd song, plus Katara still had her drink to finish before it got watered down.  

"Man, it's already getting warm in here!" Katara shouted as they approached the table, "They should open up the main doors and bring in that cool air." 

"I don't know Katara, it's not that hot in here to me," Toph said, smirking. 

"I don't know Toph, maybe it's just warmer on the dance floor than over here?" Suki joined in. Obviously, the pair were ganging up on their close dancing. But Zuko didn't care. He had a great time out there. Even if Katara didn't dance with him again for the night, he would still be able to leave happy. 

Zuko stood near Katara, with a hand at the small of her back. While the girls talked, he was enjoying just being a part of a group. He hardly felt like the odd man out. 

"I'm going to order another round, anyone ready for theirs? I'm buying," Katara asked. Toph was still working on her drink and Suki shook her head even though she was looking down at her phone.  

"I'll go with you. I want to order some nachos." Zuko started to step away from the table but stopped once he heard Katara yell a name. 

"Sokka! Over here!" Katara took a few steps to the bar but pointed in their table's direction. It was easy to tell once Sokka was in view that he was Katara's brother; their appearance was so similar. "I'll introduce you to him late, let's go get those drinks now." She threaded her arm through his and pulled him away. 

While they waited for their drinks and snack, Zuko tried to start conversation with Katara. "So are you related to that Sokka guy?" 

Katara thought she was being subtle as she bumped her shoulder into his arm, "Ya, he's my brother. He's pretty cool. Don't worry if he gives you a hard time." 

"Why would he give me a hard time?" Now he was starting to get worried. 

"Well, cause we're, _you know,_ " Katara's words were accompanied by a shoulder shimmy. 

"Uhh," came Zuko's intelligent reply. 

Katara looked him in the eye with a serious look on her face, "Dance partners, duh." Zuko tried to stop it, but he could feel his face fall at the news. He was hoping she would say a different answer. But then she busted out laughing, "Oh Zuko, I'm sorry, that was mean of me. Obviously there's this buzz between us. Sokka will give you a hard time because he knows I want to go on a date with you. One where my friends _aren't_ invited." 

"Oh, ok, ya, that-that sounds great actually! Well not the part about your brother, but going on a date." Zuko gave her a smile, possibly the first of the night. 

She leaned over to give his good cheek a kiss. "Then let's get back to the table and get back to dancing!" 

Katara carried the drinks while Zuko ate a few nachos along the way. The moment their things were set down, Sokka introduced himself but he only had a second before Katara wanted back on the floor for her favorite song. 

Hips grinding and her hands moving, Zuko was in bliss. 

"You know, you can move your hands on me," Katara had tilted her head back so he could hear her over the music. 

Moving his hands from her waist felt like going into uncharted territory, but he was eager to put on his explorer's hat. Slowly, he rubbed his hands along her shirt until he hit her jeans. He kept his slow pace even though their hips were doing double time. It wasn't long before Katara snaked a hand up to hold on to his neck, hips pressing harder. 

And that's how they danced the night away. Always touching. Even when they stopped for a break, Zuko would have his arm around her shoulders or Katara would sneak a hand into one of his jean back pockets. When they end of the night came, Zuko waited for their Uber ride showed up before walking around the corner to his place. Still thinking of the kiss goodnight she gave minutes ago.  

He felt like a teenage boy, getting so worked up after one night. But _man_ , was it a night. With the promise of brunch tomorrow too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dragged on longer than I thought.


	29. Intertwined – T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a M rated prompt, I ended up having trouble writing anything for this prompt so it's this little thing now.

It was rainy outside and hey both didn't want to get off the couch. When Zuko came over for homemade soup for lunch, Katara suggested watching some Netflix together. Of course they had started seated up right but it quickly progressed to them laying out, spooning. 

One thing led to another and they had fallen asleep, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. 

Katara slowly woke up to soft kisses on the back of her neck. "What time is it?" She mumbled out. 

"Sometime after three I think? We should get up. Or at least get the remote so we can go back to the episode we remember." 

Katara untangled herself and moved so she could press her head into his chest. "Don't wanna." She could feel his chuckle reverberate through his body. 

Zuko's hand stroked her hair, "I guess we can relax a little longer, but this means you aren't going to sleep a wink tonight." 

"Is that a promise?" She peaked one eye out to give him a smirking look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt will make up for how short this was. I've already written over 1,000 words and there's still more that needs to be said.


	30. Red -T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a mermaid AU so bear with me on this. But I'm a sucker for pirate AUs. It takes place in a fantasy ATLA world, bending and the spirit world are still a thing.

Zuko woke up disorientated, thirsty and an ache throughout his body. Overall, not a good situation to be in. 

Location. He should see if he was still in danger before he should spend time checking his wounds. Looking around he saw he was laying on top of a rocky outcropping. A few islands were in the distance but nothing within is swim range in the state he was in. Empty water filled the spaces. 

No ships. 

Which was both a good and bad thing. If his ship – if his _father's_ ship was nearby and they saw that he was still alive, they would probably come back to finish the job. But if he wanted to be saved, he needed to see another ship. 

A splash caught his attention as it didn't sound like the normal waves crashing on the rocks. Scanning the horizon didn't show any changes. The visible beaches were bare. Twisting around on the rocks made him aware of a large scrape on his back, but he was able to see that the other side of the rocks were clear. 

When he turned back, he froze. 

Two eyes were staring up at him from the water. Brown hair with pieces of red seaweed braided in flowed out from around the face. Only the eyes and forehead were above the water, he couldn't tell who the person was. 

"Who are you?" Zuko figured starting with the basics would be good. The head popped under the water, no longer visible. _Damn, I was hoping they could help me. But how are they holding their breath for so long?_ A second later and the face came back up slightly closer but also near a small rock. "Can you help me?" 

The person used the rock to pull themselves up, "But I've already helped you." 

He didn't know what to focus on first. Her words or the fact that she was _most_ _definitely_ a woman, her bare chest told him that. They had been at sea for months and the last port was a week ago. Seeing a woman in the flesh was a welcome image. Just one he hoped wasn't his last. 

"How did you help me?" 

She cocked her head to the side, "You weren't swimming well so I dumped you on the rocks. I tried to put some aloe-kelp on your wounds but I don't think it works on you humans or-" 

"You humans? Are you not a human?" Zuko was confused and interrupted her. 

"Of course not, I'm a mermaid," she said it like it was an obvious fact. 

"Oh. Right. I must have hit my head and am dying if I'm seeing a mythical creature." 

Her face grew sour. "I don't like the way you said creature. I can take your life just as easy as I saved it." 

Not wanting to test that theory, Zuko conceded, "I'm sorry. If you are real, and _not_ just a figment of my imagination, then why did you dump me here and not on the island. I need food and fresh water." 

"I was going to say, either the aloe-kelp doesn't work on humans, or like how it works on my kind, if the wound is too severe it doesn't stick." Her look was chilling. Zuko wasn't sure if it was due to her blue eyes or if mermaid's had different abilities. "Your wound is too severe. Even if you get help from your human friends, you won't live." 

 _Then what was the point of saving me!_ He wanted to yell but figured he should listen to her. 

"I know what you're thinking, I saved you before I knew the extent of your injuries. However, there is an alternative." 

Figuring there was no harm in asking, "What's the alternative?" 

Moving closure without the use of her arms, she was just a few hands away from him. "You were right to call me mythical. My kind doesn't obey the typically laws of the earth. Merfolk are either born into this life... _or_...we turn humans into merfolk. The alternative is that I change who you are. The transformation cures all aliments." 

"Why me? Why care enough about a stranger to help them this much?" 

"I will _never_ turn my back on someone who I can help." She moved the base of the rock he was laying on, "The process is painless I hear." 

 _Well_ that's _a positive._ "And you're sure that I wouldn't survive the swim to find a human doctor?" She shook her head no. "I always said that I was married to the sea," he said with a chuckle. "Alright. I consent. How does it work?" 

"You need to drown." 

"I thought you said this was about saving and helping me? How is drowning painless?" He yelled at her. 

She crossed her arms with attitude, "You need to calm down. Don't make me regret this. Once you start drowning, I will embrace with you and give you the water of life. The scrolls say you might pass out. It's also possible you'll transform in mere seconds." 

Zuko took a few calming breaths, trying to think of his meditations with his uncle. "So you're saying you've never done this before?" 

"It's not a common practice, so no, but I study medical scrolls in my free time from patrolling. I am confident in my ability." With every word she spoke, Zuko had 5 more questions. 

"Fine. Then I guess I should get back into the water." Moving his arms and legs, Zuko could feel how banged up he was. When he slid into the water, he couldn't even feel the water on his back as it grew numb. Before he noticed her moving, she was right beside him, holding on to his wrists. "Can you at least tell me your name?" 

"My name is Katara. I'm going to pull you down. Your body will want to float up. Don't be afraid." 

She didn't give him time to second guess. He was pulled under the water just as he was taking his last breath, swallowing air and saltwater at the same time. He was starting to choke already. When they were far enough under, she grabbed his head and pressed her foreheads against his. Somehow he was calm instantly. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world seemed to float away as her hands softly touched his cheeks and the burn on his face. 

If he was cured when he transformed, would the scar remain? Would he keep his fire bending? 

All thoughts left him as she pressed her lips against his. Enjoying the sensation, he closed his eyes and let her tongue enter. It was like a flow of energy ran through him, starting at their kiss down to his toes. He could feel the change ripple through. The burn for oxygen in his lungs slowly went away and a sense of ease replaced it. 

Katara gave a firmer kiss before floating away from him. His transformation was complete. 

Zuko held out his hands; they looked the same. Next he looked down at his legs, only his legs were no longer there. In their place was a long, red and gold tail. The scales started at his hips with shades similar to his pale skin color, then fading into gold into burnt orange into red and ending in dark, almost black, red tips. The tail was _strong_. Just one flick and he was many feet away from her. 

"You'll get used to it. Though there will be a lot of changes for you. We should head to the village. You must be hungry." Katara's voice sliced through the water clearly as if they were above the water. It was then that Zuko noticed _her_ tail. It was blue like a precious jewel. And thick veins of teal danced around without a pattern to him. She looked so beautiful. "I will say though, you'll probably cause quite the stir. I don't think anyone has seen a red scaled tail before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe tomorrow is the end to Zutara month. I don't know what I'll do at work now that I don't have to write everyday.
> 
> Let me know if you ever want more from a specific prompt and I'll go back and add more maybe.


	31. Pillow Talk - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my last contribution to Zutara Month 2016. Enjoy and thanks for liking and bookmarking. It really made me happy :)

"Do you think everyone is ok?" Katara's voice was a whisper in the darkness, but Zuko didn't need to strain to hear her. They had placed their pillows in the middle of a palace suite, as if they were camping with the others still. Their heads inches apart. 

Zuko put his hand up, past his head and near hers, "They have to be. We did our part now they need to do theirs. Plus, they're all really talented." He gave a jolt when Katara slipped her hand in his. "Don't worry about anything right now. It'll all work out." 

Katara twisted around, keeping her hand in his, so she was on her stomach and could see him better. "What do you think will happen _after_ though?" 

"What do you _want_ to happen?" 

"I think...that while I miss my family, I'm not sure I'm ready to go home. There's still so much to learn outside my tribe. Back home I was just trying to survive, but now I have a, a chance to _do_  something." 

He leaned his head back trying to see her face but as he was lying on his back he couldn't. "You're more than welcome to stay here. I'm not sure I want everyone to leave me just yet. What if I'm a failure as Fire Lord? Uncle should have come back with us. If-" 

"Don't even go there Zuko. You're the Fire Lord, not Uncle. And you'll do a great job because you care about your people so much. Sure it won't be easy, but if you want us to stay, well I can't speak for the others, but I'd be happy to stay and help you." Katara stared at the top of Zuko's head, waiting for him to move and look at her. If they were going to have a serious talk, he could at least move to his stomach too. 

"But there's so much that could go wrong. Even tomorrow. With the sages and everyone watching; there's so many possibilities." 

Katara grew impatient so she lightly tugged on Zuko's hair, he gave a noise of confusion, "Turn over." Now they were facing each other, faces inches apart. "Zuko, I'm going to say what you told me a minute ago: don't worry, it'll all work out. I know Sokka plans to go back to the South to help rebuild with the other men from the North. But I think I'm needed more here so they can wait." She squeezed his hand for emphasis, "I'll be by your side through it all." 

He looked her in the eye. It would be hard to tell in the dark room, but he hoped she saw how thankful he was. "I don't deserve you, but thank you anyway." 

"Don't say things like that. Plus, if anything, I should be thanking you. You saved my life today. You should actually get some sleep since you're still injured. I'll stop talking." Katara made a move to turn on her side but Zuko's hand gripped her forearm and prevented her. 

"You don't have to stop talking, I enjoy listening to your voice. Plus I'm used to getting little sleep." 

Katara had to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair. "Lay back down Zuko. We have all the days ahead to talk to each other." Even in the dark, they both saw the other smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if there was any prompt that you really enjoyed and wanted more (either before or after the prompt takes place) let me know!


End file.
